Reaper Can Die
by Nicolao Nerio
Summary: what happens when the world is threatened by darkness. what do you do when your own family cant even be trusted. will you kneel to god
1. Chapter 1

Reaper Can Die Ep 1

Genesis quickly open the door to his bedroom and slammed it shut, "Are you kidding me!?" "Where is it!?", he started taking apart his room quickly to find that his favorite pendent he bought not too long ago from a sword salesman at the mall just up and vanished, he had never liked people and rarely trusted anyone, but he needed that pendent, he felt good when he wore it, it made him feel normal, Genesis was a rare case most of the doctors told him, he was smart, but his eyes were blood red, usually he wore a white sweeter and a pair of blue jeans. He had gray hair at 16 and had only one friend, no family that he knew of. He stormed out of the apartment. running to retrace his steps, he wanted his pendent. He knocked over a man with a briefcase, "watch it!!!" he never looked back, the man was tall, had a young look, and black hair that was nice but wild, he glared at the young man that nearly lost a weeks' worth of files.

"Out of my way!!! You better move" he saw the pendent, an old man was about to pick it up. "Drop it you old man".

"The Reaper Pendent!!!" just as the old man said this Genesis flicked his wrist and a knife came flying into his hand, he always had a Knife concealed up his arm, it was made of durable plastic, but was as strong as steel. He never had to use it, but he could just flick his wrist and the knife would appear. This was the first time would have he used it to get that pendent. Nobody was around so it would be easy for Genesis.

"I said drop I…….." Genesis was knocked off his feet. The old man had just barely flicked him.

"You should be kinder to your elders; I'm not your average old man". Genesis looked in fear as the old man disappeared like shadows and reappeared beside him and held out his hand. "Come on ill help you up." Genesis swung his knife toward the old man and it went through the man's hand, black shadows like falling dust appeared as it went right through his hand and everything rematerialized right in front of genesis. "Now now, I'm offering to help you." Genesis looked at the man in fear.

"What the hell are you?"The old man just smiled and looked.

"Oh, how much we get asked that, My name is Ekdahl, I'm a just an old man" the old man showed the pendent, "and this…. Why, this is mine". Genesis looked at Ekdahl in disbelief.

"Don't walk away, what do you mean by the Reaper Pendent." Ekdahl just looked into Genesis's eyes.

"I am a Reaper, but old."

"What you mean a grim reaper." Genesis looked at Ekdahl with his fist clenched. "I just want that back. I don't want to hurt you."

"I do not work for Grim, You really want this back don't you. I tell you what, you make me bleed once and I'll give it to you.." Ekdahl just looked at Genesis and laughed. "And that flimsy knife won't be able to do anything. Do you have anything else?"

"Oh I got something for you." Genesis raised his hand and fire started to emerge, not a red and orange dance, but more like a black dead flame, a long handle went into his hand and he held it, then the black flame turned into the blade. "Get ready old man"

Ekdahl just laughed. "Ok I have my weapon right here." He held up the pendent. Genesis felt angrier.

"Don't mock me old man, be serious or you will die." Genesis charged at Ekdahl, Ekdahl raised the pendent and a shockwave shook the ground and Genesis started to slow. He then flew back and was in the middle of the road. A Bus was heading tward him. The man with the briefcase picked him up and jumped onto a balcony.

"You ok?" The man with the briefcase just looked at Genesis.

"Am I ok, you just jumped about 15 ft and landed on a balcony and you're asking me if I'm ok? Get real! and that old man!" Genesis's blade dissipated before it was noticed.

"Did he look like this" The man with the briefcase flashed a picture of the old man that took the pendent. But he seemed a little younger.

"Yeah, he took my pendent." Genesis started to get up and felt something in his pocket. He pulled out the pendent. Genesis started to look around and ignored the battle he just lost. "So, why did you save me?"

"Well you still didn't give me an apology for knocking me over earlier." Genesis ignored him and leaned on the wall. "Thanks for that I guess. My name is Genesis" Genesis extended his hand for a hand shake. The man with the briefcase just looked at his hand and stared at Genesis. Then shook his hand.

"Leroy Wilcox, Pleasure to meet you Genesis." The man then leaned on the wall and slid down, his long black overcoat white and red from rubbing on the brick. "You have a last name Genesis."

"Not going to say it. I don't trust anyone." Genesis moved away from the wall and turned his back away from Leroy and looked to the sky.

"Not even someone who just saved you life" Genesis could hear the man rubbing his hands together.

"Now listen hear" Genesis turned around. The man was gone, vanished. Nowhere to be found. He looked at this hand. In his Hand lied the Reaper Pendent and he felt everything right go back to normal for him. "Nobody around" Genesis looked down to see that there was a ladder adjacent to him. He grabbed the ladder and slid down it. About 30 minutes from walking he arrived home again, back to his shabby apartment. Went through the door, locked it, turned back to his computer, checked him mail. There were 3 unread messages. The first one titled Car insurance? Get it cheap now. "Crap" Genesis deleted that one and looked at the title that read unknown from Anonymous. "What the hell?" Genesis clicked on it hoping it was some junk mail or a chain letter again but it wasn't. It read, "If you want to unlock the secrets of that pendent meet me whenever you want behind your apartment." Genesis thought it was that old man trying to mess with him, but how could he get his email. "Son of a" Genesis deleted the file. Now for some sleep. Genesis laid on his bed, and looked up to the ceiling. He imagined the stars of how beautiful they are untouched and dosed asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Reaper Can Die EP 2

Genesis woke up from his sleep, "huuuuuuuuuh", Genesis looked around and saw that he left his inbox open on his computer, it continually said Inbox full. All spaces on his inbox were full. Every one of them said Reaper's Pendent from Anonymous. "Damn, Must be that old man again." Genesis opened one of the files saved it and deleted the rest, but as that happened even more of the spammed files streamed in. "ok, ill read it, from 'The old man who kicked your ass yesterday?' You old bastard!" Genesis was furious, "I'll teach him" Genesis knew that he stood no chance against this Ekdahl. "Ill just see what he wants" Genesis went to delete all of the spam but it was already gone. "What the…., ok." Genesis locked the door, with his knife still in the room and his Pendent with him he went to the meeting place. He strolled down the stairs at his own pace and around Noon he was at the place the old man mentioned. "Where could he be?"

"Up here you slacker." Ekdahl was Walking up the wall and turned into his apartment window.

"You! Get out of my fucking room!" Genesis went up the stairs and tripped up them. And saw the feet of the old man named Ekdahl. Ekdahl lifted Genesis to his feet, And grabbed him by the neck. "Going… going to finish the job?"

"I have no use in killing you, if you can die that is. You have powers of the Reaper yet you can only do one blade and a hilt already when it took me 20 years" Ekdahl then flicked Genesis's arm breaking it. "Now heal"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! What the fuck man, don't do that, it hurts!" Ekdahl then started up the stairs with Genesis held by his shirt. "Where are you taking me?"

"You will unlock your powers! Today, now, and forever" Ekdahl held Genesis off the edge of the 4 story building on the roof.

"Are you mad? Put me down!" Genesis swung his unharmed free arm at Ekdahl which Went through him. "c…crap!"

"I told you to respect your elders, now your training begins, you also chose a very poor choice in words." Ekdahl unhanded Genesis onto solid ground of the 4th floor of the apartment complex. Ekdahl held out the Pendent. "This will be my tool to your freedom, the only way to become a King of the Reapers. The choice is yours."

"How did you get that?" Genesis felt into his pocket and looked for the missing pendent. "What are you?"

"I already answered that, my name is Ekdahl, I'm just an old man." Genesis looked into Ekdahl's eyes and saw that he was serious.

"No old man can be that powerful, no way in hell." Genesis was frustrated and the pain of his arm was getting worse, he collapsed. "My arm!"

"You have to heal yourself, you summoned the hilt of your scythe and a blade to it, you can heal yourself it will come to you." Ekdahl then dropped the pendent at Genesis. "Use it!"

"It's just a pendent, how can I use it?!" Then Genesis remembered the shockwave that threw him into the path of the bus. Genesis grabbed for the pendent, and the pain just increased. Ekdahl just smiled and jumped off the building. "Crazy old man." Genesis picked up the pendent and held it while he held his arm. "I feel better." Genesis could tell his arm was still broken but he felt no pain. "Well that helps." Just at that moment he felt his arm repairing itself.

Ekdahl was on top of a flag pole, "so you can now heal yourself, Very well."

Genesis looked at the old man in a daze, "this pendent, it healed me."

"The pendent did no such thing!!!! It was you. The only thing that could heal you is the power you hold!"

"Don't joke with me old man!" Genesis clenched his fist of his now repaired arm. Genesis swung at Ekdahl with all his might and Ekdahl went through the floor, his face still showing.

"You have to do better than that, let out all your hate!" Ekdahl raised his foot kicking Genesis hard in the groin.

"You old bastard!" Genesis collapsed on the floor holding himself. He edged toward his apartment and lay on his bed. "Once I'm rested I'm going to find out about all this." Genesis slept for a couple hours until was fully rested, then he got up and headed out the door, locked it, and with pendent in hand headed for the local mall. The mall in his town was the only thing he had left to keep sane. He went to Mitsuhidei's knifes.

"Hey Genesis." Mitsuhidei instantly noticed Genesis by the custom order stand.

"What do you want?" Genesis instantly knew Mitsuhidei was trying to sell him something. As Genesis wrote in his custom order Mitsuhidei continued knowing the usual way Genesis threw people off.

"I have something new, you know that pendent I sold you?" Genesis's twitched a little and stopped writing, Mitsuhidei looked like he hit the spot.

"Yah what of it? I don't have much time for this so hurry it up" Genesis finished writing his order and looked at Mitsuhidei. Mitsuhidei was Japanese but spoke perfect English. He stood just about 3 inches shorter than Genesis and had a chubby look.

"I have a hilt that I found with the pendent thought you might want to look at it, it seems like the hilt I sold you 3 years ago." Genesis remembered the time he bought the blade and it disappeared a while back and he learned how to bring it right to the palm of his hand with a little blade with it.

"Let me take a look." Genesis fallowed Mitsuhidei to the back room where special items and custom items were taken through. Scanned and marked as sold. Mitsuhidei took out a cloth with something in it, unwrapped the cloth to revel the hilt of what seemed to be a little bigger than his usual blade and had a Gem on the end. It had devilish curves pointing tward the hilt's center. Mitsuhidei handed it to Genesis. "How much?"

"$500, you can pay any way you please sense you buy quite a few of my weapons" Genesis twirled it in his and as if it belonged to his hand. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a man with a briefcase walk through the door and start looking at the swords and checking each hilt. "Ill get to you in a second sir."

"Please take your time, I have all the time the world has to offer." The man with the briefcase reached up for a Hilt to check a sword and Genesis could see where scars where on his hand.

"I'll take the hilt, thank you Mitsuhidei" Mitsuhidei wrapped up the hilt and packaged it scanned it and stamped it as bought. Genesis put the hilt in his pocket and walked toward the door. The clank of the steel toes on his shoes was the only sound that was made. As he passed the man they locked eyes, the man was Leroy Wilcox. The man who saved him just yesterday.

"Have a nice day Genesis, Please come again." And with that Genesis left the building and started to walk a little faster. Genesis thought to himself. Why was Leroy looking at old swords, was he spying on me, following me or something. The intensity grew but Genesis was deep in thought when he was stopped by someone.

"Genesis! I said your name like 50 times, you look like you don't sleep!" The Young girl Hugged Genesis. she was about a foot shorter than Genesis and had angel blonde hair, she was only a few months younger than him. She was wearing a sweater similar to his and some blue sweat pants. They almost looked like brother and sister. "What the hell?!" She could feel the hilt in his pocket.

"Oh, it's just a hilt Helen." Genesis pulled out the old weaponry and showed it to her.

"Oh wow! Is it like a collectable? Oh what am I thinking, I'm sorry Genesis, and I thought you were being a perv." Helen gave Genesis another hug and stormed off. "Have fun with that hilt thing."

"Sure, thanks Helen." He held the hilt in his and put it back in his pocket. "Now to head home." As Genesis went back toward home he felt a familiar presence.

"I knew I could find you here!" Genesis just grinned and laughed a little.

"I'm not that hard to find."


	3. Chapter 3

Reaper Can Die Ep 3

"I'm not that hard to find" Genesis and Leroy just stood there. Not many people were around. Except Helen was coming back.

"Hey Genesis! I wanted to ask you something." Helen ran toward Genesis, time seemed to slow as he watched her, and Leroy just went and sat on a bench while he waited to talk to Genesis.

"I'm a little busy." Genesis looked into Helen's eyes as her golden blond hair stopped its swaying and fell back to its usual place going well past her hips.

"I'll make it quick, I've been trying to build up the courage." She started to press her fingers together and playing with them a little, she was blushing just slightly. Genesis understood. He held her gently around her waist and put his hand on the back of her head lightly and kissed her. She was a little surprised at first and then melted in his kiss, wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes.

"I'll see you on Saturday." Genesis planned their date his self, not going to let her go in control. But Helen wanted her power.

"A 4 star restaurant, can you afford it?" Genesis laughed and told her the price he bought the hilt for. She looked shocked and then kissed him again, she seemed to be entranced with each kiss, and she started to hold him tighter as he stopped her.

"As our second kiss I think you should slow down Helen." She blushed at Genesis and went back to her usual routine even though she seemed in a trance. Leroy got up.

"Mr. Genesis, I believe we were in the middle of something, but it seems you're in something yourself." Leroy laughed a little.

"You want to fight or something? What do you want?" Genesis clenched his fist and his temper soared. Leroy saw his fist and frowned.

"Just like your father, Rushing into a fight before you know your entire situation." Genesis froze and went into a daze and dropped to his knees, his hands on the cold ground. A very human chill that he never had froze him on the spot, he never felt like this before, fear! He was feeling fear. "Your father was a good man, but you are 2 of a kind."

"What….. What do you know of my father?!" Genesis got up slowly. "What was he like?"

"He was a scientist and he discovered something very very difficult to explain, but he is a being called a Reaper." Genesis flinched at this.

"Reapers! You have to be kidding me!"

"Reapers are that cannot die easy, they have great speed, and they control the world around them. They are also real beings he became one by nature, You were too. Your father's first experiment…. Was on you, I am a reaper myself, but I got a release, I live an almost normal life. When I found out that you were still alive, I saved you from that bus that day, you remember that picture I showed you?" Genesis thought ahead and felt everything fall into place now.

"Ekdahl is my father isn't he?" Genesis felt very angry at Leroy now. "Why didn't I know about this before?"

"You were kept secret, a child that could survive Ekdahl's experiments, Dereaperization to us reapers."

"Dereaperization?" Genesis was very interested in this now.

"Let's go somewhere else to talk." Leroy raised his hand and put his other onto Genesis's shoulder. "Don't talk, ok." A giant gush of wind went around them and Genesis was on top of his apartment complex. "There."

Genesis edged tward the edge of the building and puked, "what was that?"

Leroy smiled, "I'm a speed reaper, I can't be caught so they gave me a normal life for now. Only one kind of reaper offence or defense can exist, like a finger print." Leroy smiled.

Genesis looked with a devious smile tward Leroy. "so my powers could be one of a kind."

"well…. Yes, but of course each reaper has summoning and Regeneration, the rest of the powers are almost always unique, some powers reapers do have though, like teleportation, Rebirth, Resurrection, Neutralization and even age Regression, but that won't matter if you go through Dereaperization."

"What is Dereaperization?"

"Reaperization takes 13 days to complete, you are left on a table experimented on like a corpse in a morgue, Dereaperization is where your body is broken down of its basic cells to stop being a reaper and become human again. Your memories are gone, you undergo treatment to stabilize you natural ways again, you learn to eat, breath, and everything. All in a 26 day period, Its 26 days of hell, you know how to do everything but you can't! You just can't, and it hurts, nothing hurts like it does. But there is also a way for most reapers to be brought back from sub mental forms of Dereaperization to the point where they seem human and they have missions to track reapers and such and fall in love with them or kill/gather intelligence on them. Quite funny really, when the male reapers find out that a female reaper is stronger."

"How do you know so much about it?"

"I was a head surgeon undergoing reaper transformation, you see, going fast enough that there is 2 of you is easy, but 4 or 5 of you is better."

"So I can see." Genesis started through the roof door and went to his bed. "Im going to crash for the night, it's been a long day." Leroy smiled and disappeared. Genesis unlocked his door and sat on his bed. "What a day, so….. I'm a reaper?" Genesis looked at his hands as if to feel different about his existence, why he was raised in a foster home and wasn't told anything why he was kept away from the other children. Why he never was loved, he only had his computer. Until he met Helen, she was with him in the foster home. Genesis remembered it like it was yesterday.

"Hi!" Genesis looked up from his computer, his dark wide eyes and pale skin made the girl jump back. She was his age. They were abandoned and had almost the same story. "I…. I saw you all alone over here, I thought you were lonely" Genesis looked back to his computer ignoring the talk. The girl got a little teary eyed. "Won't you tell me your name at least? Look at me!"

"Genesis…." Genesis looked back to the screen playing the video game and typing very fast for his age.

"Mi….. Mine is Helen." She noticed how gray his hair was. A few as pale as he was, She sat down next to him.

"Nice to meet you Helen, now go away." Helen got very angry at genesis's rude remark.

"You better be nice to me, I'm Helen Holly!" Genesis looked at her and calm as can be took Helen by the hand, put her a good distance away from the computer and left her there, he went back to the computer when Helen ran off crying. She brought back the oldest of the orphans, Kyle, at 14 he both doubled in age and size to Genesis.

"Are you being mean to Helen? Ill beat you until you are nice to her if you don't watch it." Without even having to look at him genesis listed off all of Kyle's weaknesses.

"You're too slow, weak, and clumsy to fight me Kyle, I'm sorry." A huge spark went off in Kyle's mind, he lunged at Genesis and Genesis elegantly kicked Kyle in the face and then grabbed his pinky. Kyle gone through Genesis's chair with the landing. "Your pinky is the least used finger on your hand." With a quick snap Kyle's pinky broke. Screaming in pain Kyle just held the loose pinky. Genesis held the back of Kyle's head. "Don't bother me again." Genesis pressed on Kyle's back with a palm technique and Kyle went to sleep. Snoring and unaware of the pinky now Kyle slept there as Genesis's new chair. Genesis sat on him and continued his thing on the computer.

"You beat Kyle…..." Helen looked at Kyle's peaceful expression as he slept as Genesis's chair.

"I'm sorry Helen, I don't like people, especially humans, I don't trust anyone." She looked over at Genesis and hugged him.

"Then I'm your friend." Genesis smiled for the first time in his life and continued on the computer.

In genesis's room there was a small drift, the window was open and it was getting dark. He was asleep for about 5 hours until he came to. It was Friday night with nothing to do, so he went to his computer. There was an email, it was from Helen.

From Helen,

Thank you for letting me go on a date with you tomorrow, as kids I was the only person with you and I don't think you trusted me anyway. But you are a strong young man now and I'm a little devil, =) , just kidding. I enjoyed our kiss today, I felt like I was flying. You're so good at kissing but you never had anyone around except me, how did you learn? Well that's all I have to say for now, and I have an open secret for you, I love you. Bye bye.

Genesis just smiled and went back to his bed. But he wasn't going to answer Helen's question anytime soon, he had a thing that he wasn't going to tell her yet. And he thought for a minute and went to his fridge, pulled out a monster drink and gulped half of it down, got out a piece of cake and finished it and went back to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Reaper Can Die Ep 4

Genesis awoken thinking that he overslept. "Its 7:30, I have 6 hours." There was a quick knock at the door. Genesis smiled. "Helen."

"Genesis open the door, I have something I want to give you." Helen was about to beat the door down when Genesis opened it.

"Hey sweetie." Helen stood there with Leroy Wilcox.

"Genesis do you understand what is going on?" Leroy was in a serious look. Helen looked scared. She ran in and hid behind Genesis.

"Genesis what's going on?" Helen looked scared.

"Leroy what did you do to make Helen so scared?" Genesis became furious. But saw a man with a black cloak speed past them and go through the window. "Who was that?" a man in a white cloak speed after the one in black and glimpsed back quickly and stopped.

"The man in the suit talking to the boy in the sweater? This is going to be a blast." The man suddenly back flipped out the window returning to following the man in black.

"Them! They are here in Maine?" Leroy looked more cautious then serious now, as if waiting for a fight.

"Who was it?" Genesis saw the look in Leroy's eyes as if he knew the men that passed. Helen was tugging on genesis's sweater.

"I want to go!" "Please Genesis let me know what Leroy wants." Helen looked worried. But she wanted to stay at Genesis's side.

"I think he want to talk about the guy that has been following me." Genesis shifted his glance from Helen to Leroy and glared at Leroy in anger. "My father."

"I thought you said you never knew your family?!" Helen looked like she was lied to for the entire time she was with genesis.

"I have no proof but Leroy says that the guy who has been following me is my father" Leroy shared glares with Genesis.

"We must be going. It's not safe to talk here. He could be close." "Helen you need to come also."

"I don't want to get Helen involved." Helen put her arms around genesis, holding him close.

"Whether you know it or not she is very much involved." Genesis looked at Leroy and his statement and just wondered. He looked over at Helen and nodded. She nodded back and they followed Leroy to wherever they were being taken.

"Brother, why did we not do anything and just look at them slightly?" The man in the white cloak was still in the high speed following of his brother. "Vincent!! Tell me!"

Vincent, the man in the Black cloak was just listening to his thoughts. 'Why was Dr. Wilcox talking to the target?' "Victor!!!" The man in white looked up and hit a wall. Blood ran down his face.

"Yes brother?" the blood trickled down his face and Vincent went over to him.

"Ha ha, brother you need a sense of direction!" Vincent put his hand over his brother's wound and the blood went back into the wound and closed itself. "The reason for the scouting is that that 16 year old boy is the target. But remember that we only do a job if we have a reason. If this boy is ok then we work for him, if he is just like the client wants him dead for then we kill him and collect the money."

"Why don't we just go and kill the client and take the money? It will be a blast." Victor was always shortsighted in situations like this, that's why his brother Vincent guided him.

"We do not need attention to ourselves. We Reapers were once called Heroes or villains. We do not need to go back to that. We became comic books. We are in hiding so that we do not cause panic. People are fickle and scared of us." Victor was playing with a Chakara Heart when Vincent looked back to his brother. "Are you listening to me!!??"

"Yup, we are Superheroes." Victor was always dense. And Vincent was just getting angry, the scythe on his back gleamed in the sun and his shotgun looked dark in its holster.

"We are Assassins. Nothing more nothing less. We are not Heroes." Vincent eyed his brother's sword. "I have an idea how about another quick spar?"

"I would love that Brother." Victor got his claymore off his back and wielded it, making the tip of the sword face down. Looking through the eye hole of the blade. "This will be a blast." Vincent took out his shotgun and griped his scythe.

"Do not hold back brother." Vincent held his scythe and pressed a button where he spun it to make all 4 blades turn into 2 on each side, shot 2 of the blades reversing their direction making the scythe look like a Huge Axe.

"Here comes the boom brother!" victor and Vincent just stared at each other until the first one made his move.

Genesis and Leroy were moving quickly. "Sweetie I'm scared." Genesis gave Helen a quick kiss to reassure her that everything was going to be fine.

"It will be ok." I won't let anything happen to you." Genesis then gave Helen a smile and they speed up. Helen on Genesis's back. "Leroy where are we going?"

"If we are going to stop Ekdahl we will need more Reapers on our side. He is a very powerful and wise man. He is a reaper King. A insanely powerful man that can barely be scratched in battle. We are few now, I follow grim. The king of the good reapers, the 2 men you saw earlier were the Assassins. They became mercenaries for whoever they see fit, the one in black is Vincent, the one in white is Victor, they are very dangerous and we need them on our side. Those alone are able to do the most damage to Ekdahl at the moment."

"If they are so dangerous why did they approach us?"

"You're the target. They were hired to kill you and anyone you love." Leroy stopped and looked up a old semi destroyed building.

"So they want to kill me…… where are we?" Helen held genesis tighter.

"They don't want to kill you, but they will meet you, if they don't like your true self they kill you and get the money, if not they work for you for a while. If they really like you they join you in whatever cause you had." They sat there for about 5 minutes and a sound of clanging like a sword fight was going on. Then a loud scream. It sounded like someone was screaming bloody murder.

"Bang!! Woo! Brother I got you I got you! No way I'm going to lose this explosion today." Victor was cheering as his sword stuck through his brother's back.

Vincent coughed up blood. "Good move brother. That's it today." "Let's check in on our guests."

"What guests?" Victor look confused. "Are you telling me you were distracted?!"

"No, I'm telling you that we have some friends waiting for us." Just under the building.

"We have friends??" Victor always made situations difficult.

"Just follow me." Vincent pressed one of the 3 buttons on his scythe making everything turn back to normal on it. "Lets go." Both Brothers jumped off the building and Leroy was still sitting. Vincent and Victor had their weapons to attack and was little over 30 ft above Leroy at this point. A attack meant to kill.

"Nice try." Leroy had a quarterstaff from his suitcase ready. And blocked both attacks.

"Still fast Doc, I'm impressed. And not much impresses me." Leroy disappeared and the quarterstaff fell to the ground, Genesis and Helen looked amazed at Leroy. "Not quite Doc." Vincent reached back and held Leroy by the neck. A wicked grin spread across his face.

"Vin…..Vincent. Unhand…… me." Leroy was at his mercy, unable to move. Victor was laughing nearby.

"Stop it!!! What are you fighting about? This is nonsense." Helen had tears in her eyes. Vincent melted and came up behind Helen.

"Such a mouth on such a pretty girl." Vincent licked her cheek. "And a virgin. Hahahahaha!" Genesis had his blade drawn to Vincent's throat.

"Unhand her. She is not involved with any of this Vincent." Genesis was angry that his lover was being handled by his man and forgot that Vincent was a assassin.

"Go ahead. Try to kill me." Vincent spread his dear with extreme accuracy to Genesis's soul. Genesis couldn't do it. He was scared.

"Don't make any stupid moves Genesis. They are not the enemy!" Victor was still laughing even while Leroy said this. Genesis was getting angrier and Helen started to get lightheaded.

"You can't can you. You lack the will to kill then you have no will to live. The soul is immortal but the body is not. Your soul can't cope with your body can it? Otherwise you would have tried to kill me, but I like your style kid. I will join you." Vincent melted back and stood next to his brother, if victor wasn't slouching all the time then he would have been just as tall, the only difference between them is that the cloaks and weapons. There are twins. "Victor, Tell them what you are going to do."

"Kill them all?" Victor was in fact wrong. Vincent hit him in the back of the head.

"No you are going to help them with setting up a date, we interrupted their plans." Victor looked confused.

"Why would I now about dates?" victor looked like he didn't want to do it more than anything else.

"Either that or you can't kill any targets for a week." Vincent looked his brother in the eye and saw that he was about to cry. "You're so troublesome. Fine we both will do it." "Genesis please allow me to apologize." Victor and Vincent then disappeared through the ground quickly making the plans.

"What was that about?" Genesis looked confused but Helen has sparkles and tears in her eyes.

"They are going to set our date up for us, they aren't bad guys!" Helen looked happy that they got through that and then fainted.

"Helen!" Genesis caught her and she collapsed in his arms.

"Genesis takes her to your apartment. Just let her rest, she had a big day." Leroy was assuring and he took the liberty of making it an easy trip.

"Thank you Leroy." Genesis carried Helen in his arms and went to the apartment. When he arrived he found there was a pallet next to his bed. He laid Helen down in the bed and put the cover over her. "I never felt love, is this what it feels like?" Genesis laid down next to her and didn't even cover himself up on the pallet. He looked at his ceiling and dozed off.


	5. Chapter 5

Reaper Can Die Ep 5

Genesis awoken to a heavy smell of death and what seemed to haze his mind to a sudden darkness. He could not open his shadowy eyes for a few minutes. Blindly he reached out for Helen who was supposed to be asleep in the bed next the pallet he awoken in. He couldn't feel her at all just a empty bed. "Helen!" Genesis didn't see Helen at first but then saw her on the other side of him standing near his window near the computer, she was collecting her thoughts of the day before.

"Genesis, I want to know what is going on. Who were that those guys, Vincent and Victor?" Helen questioned Genesis like as if he knew the answers.

"I do not know." Genesis got up and yawned. He held her around her waist. She turned around swiftly. Kissing him on the lips gently.

"If only someone would tell us something. Why couldn't Leroy tell us everything?" Helen could smell the death in the air now. "What is that smell?" She turned to the doorway where it was coming from. They saw a man with a coarse gray hair slicked back, he wielded no apparent weapons of the common Reapers they have been seeing. Beings that are guessed to have been made during the cold war if not farther back. Possibility way farther back. But this man did resemble a peak of old age. He looked to be around his golden years of 60. He had a wooden toothpick that looked to be carved unlike normal kitchen toothpicks, it was twisted and dark as the leather pants he wore. He was wearing dark sunglasses, no telling if he had the bright red eyes of Reapers. Until he moved. His Black Leather cloak with a pentagram on the back of the cloak Glowed Bright Red as if it was lighted by neon lights. His skin was the opposite color of his cloak, A very pale white. His gloves seemed to show his fingers which the finger parts of the gloves had the same look of his skin. Neither of the 2 could know if it was part of the glove or his hand at the distance they were at from him. Genesis moved Helen behind him.

"Please allow me to introduce myself. You can call me John." His glasses moved down quickly to revile his eyes to be completely white. He quickly closed his eyes as if to block the sunlight and put the glasses back on his nose. "I am sorry, I did not wish for you to see my eyes." The man had a hint of British in his voice.

"Are you a reaper?" Genesis was beginning to feel paranoid to see so many reapers pop out of the blue with his powers awaking.

"I am not a Reaper, Reapers take powers from their emotion, you use the power of flames I can since it in your voice, quick, ready to strike, angry. Yet also fire can light the way in a dark cave or tunnel." "oh how scientists now can't work with emotion anymore yet just unlock it and call them Reapers and Thousands." John looked up and his glasses fell again, now the white of his eyes looked menacing and he grinned evilly, it sent shivers down Genesis's spine?

"Well wha…..What are you?" Genesis felt his words couldn't pass his lips for a second when he tried to ask this question.

"I am human like the girl behind you. But I have studied what you humans call Magic. I am a sorcerer, alchemist, necromancer, and a warlock. I've lived through over 350 years of age. I am a real immortal." Genesis thought this guy wasn't serious, that he was a reaper and was playing a game with them. "I say again I'm Human but I enjoy cutting my emotion." "I'm on of the immortals that the project of Reapers and Thousands were based off of."

Genesis thought for a minute. "you said thousands? Who… or what are they?"

"Unlike me I am immortal for until I deactivate my spells to just die so I can finally rest and see what death brings me, But immortality has its costs. Thousands are the project after Reapers. Reapers can be killed after a long and brutal battle. One such reaper had boarded the titanic and was in a battle with a Thousand. The 2 men fought and The thousand, recently made had made a hole in the ship with a throwing sword. The 2 men's names were Ekdahl and Mako Makashi." Genesis felt his stomach turn, he never felt like this before, his father was over 100 years old, titanic sank in 1912. And he was there! But how?! "How is the question, you are smart Genesis. But I am not here to teach you. I am your driver for today. My friends have organized a meeting for you. What do you call it?" John looked puzzled while he searched his mind. His sunglasses glowing with a shadowy glow while he searched.

"Mine and genesis's date!" Helen leaped from behind genesis with a very excited impression. "what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Genesis was suddenly confused.

"my my, you have some woman Genesis, lets head out, the car is parked outside across the street." Genesis looked at the man as they passed. John followed him out after him flicked his wrist and the door closed and locked on his own. "let us be on our way." John went down the stairs and met up with the others outside. There was Victor and Vincent waiting for Genesis and Helen. They had the usual look to them. Impressive cloaks and looks, but their weapons were unseen. There was a third man with them. He had a impressive Black Fedora. He had long black hair and an easy face to look at, he seemed to be in his own mind at the moment, not even noticing anything. His hands were in his pockets of his black but faded kneed pants at the moment, but he had a impressive shirt on with skulls and crosses, all kinds of symbols and characters of a long gone language, but he only looked 18. His sleeve of his hoodie rolled up reviling a black wrist band and what seemed to be part of a glove also. He had on a pair of impressive black leather shoes. He was covered in black. Even his belt buckle was a dark black metal. He then looked up and showed he had red glowing eyes of a reaper. His hand came out of his pocket reviling black fingerless gloves with dark black netting on the middle of the knuckles. He had a ring for each finger and thumb, Reviling the words from pinky to pointer the words V-L-A-D. The last had a imprint of a dragon. It seemed to move with him.

"my name is Vlad. I am the leader of the assassins that Vincent watches for me. I agreed to help you as well." There was a European accent in his voice. It wasn't really recognizable by Genesis or Helen. He pointed to a Limo across the street. "Please inter my car." Just then Leroy arrived.

"sorry I'm late Mr. Vlad." Leroy bowed in respect. Vlad was one of the most powerful yet feared reapers. He was also the most successful, he owned a multibillion business he sold many types of jewelry, charms, rings, necklaces, sunglasses, From cheap to exquisite. He also sold anime cosplays. All kinds, costumes, anime characters, characters from films like star wars and Halloween. He also ran a car industry business. Remolding the future with his friends powers. In fact Vincent's 4 bladed scythe was designed by Vlad himself. They all slowly got into the 20 ft limo and sat across from each other. Genesis, Leroy, and Helen on one side. And Vlad, Victor, and Vincent on the other. "Vlad, how has business been lately?" Leroy wanted to break the silent stares from the young Reaper.

"Fruitful." The engine of the vehicle started to move, nobody heard the engine start. "as you can see cars are taken in my care and made sure to have a quiet engine, also a very economical, people like that in a car. Environmentalists, they will go in awe to a car like this. It has 6000 miles for a single gallon. I haven't sold it yet with that intake, just the ones for 80. Don't want my competition to give up. I like to see if anyone can still out match me. And yet nobody impresses me. I am a genius, like none before me. I do not see to parade around boasting about my accomplishments. I can make something so good to the mind go into public and make something even better next year, Making a new 'breakthrough', Just filling our wallets. You have done nicely right?" Vlad looked at Leroy who was about to comment. "you must be. Right now you are a doctor and a lawyer."

"where are we headed?" Helen didn't even care about the talk about the business that made millions each day. She was interested in genesis. She wanted to be on a date with him for a while now.

Vlad stopped victor from saying something stupid and victor sat back in fear. "where do you wish to go young lady?"

Helen looked into Vlad's glowing eyes, red like the most pure of the color. "I get to choose?"

"But of course. Anywhere in the world. We do have 2 reapers that can teleport and a trusted scientist who can make a portal." Helen was still getting used to all the extreme powers that were beheld and around her. Genesis with his Strength and summoning ability, Vincent with his speed and grace, Leroy with his speed and teleportation, and even the man from earlier John with his great Immortality.

"I want to go to ……." She searched her mind for a moment and said the first thing that came to mind. "I want to go to a expensive restaurant. Very expensive." Helen looked at Vlad's eyes. They seemed to glow past its usual if that was possible.

"very well" Vlad pulled out a cell phone and spoke into it. Helen did not understand the language but somehow Genesis and the others did. It was a language only the Reapers could understand, undecipherable as well. "You are lucky. We have a restaurant at our business tower." Vlad picked up a remote from the seat's cup holder. The window to talk to the driver, the alchemist, Rolled down. "please go to my tower's restaurant."

"Yes Mr. Vlad." The alchemist John rolled up his tinted window again and slowed to a stop, though nobody could tell. The car was very impressive. It seemed like it was never moving at all.

"I have to ask you why you are doing this, you don't even know us." Genesis finally spoke out from his silent act toward everyone. "It's not like this helps you."

"On the contrary." Leroy spoke to tell Genesis why. "Vlad's business has been being harassed by Ekdahl himself. Ekdahl believes Vlad should make reapers, he believes only Vlad can fund it properly and make a new army again. There is no telling how many reapers are still around. And even here in Maine there are several there are 5 in this very limo. Let alone Thousands, I believe Mako Makashi has came back from the emerald islands."

"I heard the term Thousands before, who or what are they." Genesis was still trying to find out everything about his now transformed world.

"Thousands, unlike Reapers, can live for thousands of years, they seem not to age. The projects I worked on were during the cold war. Reapers and Thousands battled since the Iron Age, Even the Bronze Age, and before that. We don't really know how long Reapers have existed. But we have noted some of them being helpful, or very terrible. Even one Reaper, The Reaper King himself, Still lives. He no longer is tied to flesh, Just his bones. He has a long cloak and a dark scythe. He is Grim, he showed up in every Reaper Legend." Leroy had pride talking about this guy named Grim.

"I've had the chance to meet grim once." "But Ekdahl arrived, told the king he could give him flesh again if he served him. The king almost killed him in one hit, but decided not to destroy him yet." Vlad was cheerful in the conversation. "Let's leave this for later. We have arrived."


	6. Chapter 6

Reaper Can Die Ep 6

"Let's leave this for later, We have arrived." Vlad nodded to Victor and Vincent and they both got out of the car first and looked around and noted back to Vlad.

"clear." the twins were in unison, it was intriguing. "Please allow everyone to get out of the car safely." Genesis followed Vlad out of the car and Helen followed him, Leroy went out the door Victor went through a second ago.

"Oh wow!" the tower was of nothing they have ever seen. It was huge! Helen didn't believe they were in Maine anymore. "it's beautiful!"

Vlad looked to Helen and spoke first from her outburst. "Thank you, welcome to headquarters." Vlad had them follow them to the front door. He walked to a key pad and typed in a code, scanned his hand, and finally scanned his eye before he was allowed entrance to the tower he funded. They walked inside and saw all sorts of characters, people trying on cosplays, jewelry sections everywhere. Costumes from sizes for kids to adults, people going to restaurants and fast food places scattered about, and Guards. Guards everywhere, Armed with pistols and rifles, yet 2 of them Genesis saw had Red eyes. A man who's nametag said McCleary, and he had a police badge, Officer McCleary. There was another man with man with red eyes behind round glasses with a cross to shape his nose for a better fit. He had a long black cloak, like a priest robe. And he also had slicked back blonde hair. A 24" cross necklace, he wore a complete priest outfit, solid white, under his robe. He noticed Genesis and Vlad.

"Mr. Vlad, welcome back to the building. I hope the world wasn't full of chaos." The Priest was talking to Vlad and moving tward him as well. He had what looked like 2 beautiful crosses on his back. But as he approached they took their real shape, 2 swords with special hilts and blades, they had the Lord's Prayer on the blade's end. He searched the crowd and saw that they were all reapers. "Seems we are all followers of our lord, sent here to deliver punishment to the devils known as Thousands, but this boy." The Priest looked at Genesis.

"Don't say it minister." "You have been alive for a long time as a priest, don't break my trust, as I remember you were once a farmer. A kind man, if nothing else." Vlad looked into the Priest's eyes. "let us go to the room where we can talk alone, you will keep look out for anyone we do not allow, Officer McCleary will assist you.

"Aye, the Legend shall assist me with anything I am as a Priest, I do not need help. I am more powerful than him." The Minister glared at the Officer. "He does not believe in our lord, God help him but he shunts the world away. May god find him light one day, or blast him into damnation the next."

Victor didn't help but laugh during this conflict between Priest and his words of a Non-religions Officer. "That's amusing, he is but a man and another thinks we are god's mercenaries."

"Hold your tongue brother!" Vincent was getting annoyed by Victor. And Victor being a bothersome person. Chose to do as his brother said, he literally held his tongue.

"vike dis broder?" Victor was possibly the most annoying but one of the most dangerous reapers there. He could destroy that building if he wasn't controlled. He only didn't destroy because if he did Vincent wouldn't resurrect him for a while, and that was hell literally. Vincent wasn't amused. He ended up hitting him in the back of the head with a hilt with 3 buttons. His scythe's hilt!

"Don't mock me. I am older than you! You will respect me." Vincent took his roll of big brother to an extreme. He did not approve of being mocked.

"I'm sorry brother, and your only 28 seconds older." Victor nursed his head in unison to the usual way. It was strange to see someone so powerful in pain.

"Behave both of you! I won't have my best employees act a fool in front of the corporation." Vlad was annoyed by their constant bickering already. "You need to learn more control."

"Yes sir." They were in unison a lot in Vlad's presence, as if they were greater twins. But something happened, outside there was a dark shadow, something was happening outside.

"Get everyone to a safe place!" "give them a good excuse!" Vlad was furious! "He is here!" out the front door Genesis could see Ekdahl. "Minister Proctor!"

"Yes sir?" Minister Procter came from talking to McCleary on the reason of the talk of earlier by working together.

"Teach Genesis his summoning technique. You know it well enough. We will hold Ekdahl off!" Vlad turned to the door "third time this week!" at that point he was talking to himself more. Vlad raised his hand and pikes rose out of the ground blocking the door. A spear was then summoned in his hand like air around the building went tward making it, it was blood red. "Victor use the Reaper teleportation on all reapers in the area except Genesis and Proctor.

"Yes sir!" Victor made a chakara heart and shoved It to the ground, "Here comes the boom!" Ekdahl destroyed the pikes and entered the building.

"Times up Vlad!" he noticed Victor. "Shit!" Ekdahl started out the door but it was too late. All reapers except Genesis and Proctor were teleported.

Helen was still there with Genesis and Proctor. "Who was that man? The guy in that cloak?"

Genesis rose first. "He is supposedly my father." Proctor protested. "Let's not lose sight on what we were told to do by Mr. Vlad. He is a good man but he can be tricky. You need to learn your techniques."

Genesis turned to proctor. "Let's begin." They left and were off to a steel vault guarded by several guys with blades and The Alchemist was there.

"What happened to Master Vlad?" The Alchemist stood there with nothing seeming to fear. "I figure we were attacked again." He sighed and looked to the guys with swords. He muttered something to himself and stated what to do. "open the door to the Reaper Vault, Genesis this is a vault where you can learn your basic summoning skill and then move on to your true reaper abilities." Procter entered the chamber and Genesis followed. The door closed behind them and surprisingly there was a lot of light. Helen had to wait outside.

Victor's hand appeared in the middle of nowhere in Arizona. The rest of him followed. Leroy, Vlad, Vincent, McCleary, and even Ekdahl himself followed.

"That's a new one, I didn't not know you could control Reapers area." Ekdahl looked at Victor.

Victor smiled, "It's a blast isn't it?" He turned to look at each reaper. He summoned his sword in his hand. The blade had its usual look and the hole at the top searched endlessly reflecting the field. Vincent dropped a Blood Vial in his holster and his shotgun appeared and then he summoned his 4-bladed scythe. McCleary summoned Blade Knuckles that were half the length of his arms. And he held them with a dangerous stance. "Let's get this started." Ekdahl Summoned a Reaper pendent and it fell around his neck. He then summoned a liquid like gold metal around his hand and it turned solid into a Metal Golden glove, Leroy held his briefcase and pushed a button on the handle and it turned into powerful Gold silver mixed Claymore. The 5 reapers were ready to fight the man named Ekdahl.

"You better get ready we have more people than you." Vlad seemed serious but not confident.

"Numbers do not over power pure power." Ekdahl was toying with the Reaper Pendent. And looked up and sand shot up and stood there as if slowed by time. Vincent appeared behind Ekdahl. "Faster is see, your gun won't affect me anyway….." Vincent shot a round from his second trigger into Ekdahl. "Ahch!" Vincent pressed the first trigger and shot Ekdahl in the chest taking off is arms with it. Victor shoved a Chakara heart through Ekdahl's foot. It blew into pieces. Vlad raised his hands and each separate piece of Ekdahl was impaled. "you think that can kill me?" Ekdahl's voice echoed through the air, The pieces of Ekdahl turned darker than any kind of black, it seemed to swallow all light around it, he turned into shadows! Ekdahl remorphed. You can do better than that. Leroy appeared behind Ekdahl and swung his claymore tward Ekdahl. "What?!" Ekdahl Blocked but Leroy disappeared before the blade impacted. It stabbed into Ekdahl's back. Vincent and Victor was heading tward him when McCleary spun into the air and delivered a powerful kick which went through Ekdahl and smashed into Leroy, knocking him aside. The blades followed for Ekdahl's neck. They almost decapitated him when he moved down and punched him in the stomach with a powerful palm technique. The fingers acted as new knuckles. He learned a long time ago that the normal balled up fist is a weak technique, Brought by instinct. A trained fist could break bone with no effort. It broke McCleary's 3rd and 4th ribs through the body armor he had on. Vlad made pikes rise from the ground and Ekdahl Jumped up Toe touching the Pikes, Vlad's spear headed to Ekdahl and seemed to come to life, it was a deadly cobra at the time it missed Ekdahl and wrapped around him.

"you need to learn how to follow movements…." Vlad was knocked back and the snake around Ekdahl was ripped to shreds. The reaper pendant activated. A powerful reaper with untapped potential was nearby, Vegas probably.

"I have to go!" Ekdahl summoned shadows nearby and they morphed into a Fake Victor.

"Here comes the boom! Ha-ha! Ill bang all of you!" The fake Victor took about 10 chakara hearts into its chest and demolished itself. Everyone was caught in the blast. Vlad took cover with a series of pikes surrounding him. McCleary was missing, only some bloody Knuckles drenched in his own blood was left. Vincent was kept alive by his own regeneration. Victor was rebuilt by Vincent's Blood Vial. Ekdahl was hiding for a minute to see how many were killed in the explosion.

"BANG!!! Bang bang bang bang bang!!! You hurt my brother!" a series of lights came from Victor's sword striking Ekdahl in the heart 6 times. Ekdahl walked up the hill.

"Shadows Hide Me!" Shadows flowed from Ekdahl and he was turned this way and that. His eyes turned hollow and were missing. The shell of what was Ekdahl the Deadly reaper fell and crumbled in the dust.

"So he finally died, again." Vlad looked upon a piece of the corpse of Ekdahl. "we will find you Ekdahl."

Helen waited patiently while Genesis was in the Metal room. What could he be doing that was so important? "Damn it!" "I want powers like Genesis, and then he would pay more attention to me." Shadows went through the door and wrapped around Helen. "What is that?!" within seconds Helen was gone. The last thing on the floor was a note from Ekdahl.

_To Genesis:_

_If you read this, I am turning Helen into a Reaper. She will now have reaper powers in 13 days. Find me then and you can save her._

_From Ekdahl._


	7. Chapter 7

Reaper Can Die Ep 7

"Sniff, sob…." A huge man of eight foot, 600 pounds stood outside Vlad's tower. "Roseline." His hand rested on a huge 6ft sledge hammer made of many different metals giving it a black look. He was suited in glorious white armor with many crests etched on it. It gleamed from each pyramid like spike on the head of the hammer. The name ANACREON was etched into the hilt. "Roseline, my love…" The Giant man stood there weeping and waiting.

"Genesis, you are one of a kind." Proctors Voice echoed everywhere in the 50 ft chamber. The walls were possibly 5 ft thick with steel. "This is where you will make you weapon. Any kind, just remember to make it the type of weapon that you can use easily."

"Any type…." Genesis thought for a while on this, his knifes were too short but very fast. He liked the idea of a buster sword but it isn't as fast as he would like and possibly would be clumsy, these visions played in his head as he thought what to use. "A long rapier would do nicely, it's fast and strong, I want it roughly 4 ft long."

Procter smiled. "Now as you summoned your hilt imagine your blade and turn it with your element, but do it each time faster."

"But it takes me about a minute already to make the stupid knives." Genesis seemed skeptical on Proctor's intentions.

"This chamber concentrates your reaper abilities and unleashes them 10 fold! Now let the gift you have obtained from god unleash!" Proctor had as much faith in genesis in his eyes like he did for himself.

"Fine, but if this fails it will just be another waste of time." Genesis put his hand in the air and the golden hilt from the blade he bought from Mitsuhidei showed up. The black blade formed, it was roughly 3 and a halve feet long. "I did it."

"Roseline, My sweet Roseline….." The Giant man picked up the war hammer with ease. He looked at the tower. "You left a scar on my metal heart and you shattered it with a sledgehammer with your absence."He walked to the tower and the doors were too small for him. He went through the wall. Vlad's guards shot at him with rifles. The bullets bounced off of him and hit several guards in the rebound.

"It's Anacreon! Hold your fire!" The alchemist was armed with his arm it had a palm technique and also was blanketed in fire. The arm was glowing a bright red and red lines that were rectangle like formed from his arm and across his face. He started to look younger at that point.

"My dear Roseline….." Anacreon stood there not even fazed by the bullets and as if waiting for the next set of events he stood there.

"This man is basically made of metal, Do not shoot, lets talk to him first." "Anacreon what do you want here at Vlad's tower?"

"Ekdahl wants the boy." His voice was deep and demanding but it was also sad and empty. "He wishes for the boy if I am to have my Roseline again."

"I understand, but you have harmed several guards in the process." The alchemist let his arm revert and old age took him again. The fire dissipated.

"Death wasn't what I wanted, but for some to live many must die." Anacreon took the hammer off his shoulder and set it down the building shook from the small impact to the ground. It made the alchemist and several more guards fall to the ground. "I know what I need. Thus I know where they are!" Anacreon charged for the vault door. The guards recovered and shoot at Anacreon the bullets rang loud, it was like using a bb gun vs a tank or a battle ship, they couldn't win vs this man. Anacreon stood next to the Reaper Vault and positioned his hammer as if to hit a gong. Even with the guns going when that hammer made it's journey from and back to the door of the vault everything was silent. Then there was the impact only the cracking of steel and the vault door going into the great chamber made any sound. Anacreon only said 3 words. "Forgive me, Roseline."

"Hmmm…… summoning, so this is our signature move." Genesis eyed his sword with curiosity. "Genesis wanted a question answered. "Proctor, what are thousands?"

"so you have heard of them, They are beings of devils, Demons all of them." Proctor had harsh feelings towards Thousands. "We use the summoning ability with the elements we have, they use the elements purely. They do have weapons but cannot summon them. There is another group but I haven't heard of them for over 700 years. They call themselves the 7 deadly sins….." A cracking sound filled the chamber and cracks formed around the door. The whole Vault door launched tward them quickly.

"its going to kill us!" Genesis held the sword in defense.

"not as long as god protects me!" Proctor took both blades from his back. "In nomine domini sabaoth sui filii que ite ad infernos!" Proctor's blades glowed a bright blue he plunged one into the ground and the other pointed in front of him. "Amen!!!" the metal that was now 5 ft away shattered and turned into sand.

"you turned the metal into nothing….." Genesis saw the giant man enter.

"I've come for the boy." Anacreon glistened even grander in the chamber. He removed his helm. His face showed perfect silver hair and teary eyes.

"I got this!" Genesis started down the 50 ft of the Vault.

"Forgive me my sweet Roseline."Anacreon blocked as genesis thrusted the blade towards Anacreon, on the impact it shattered.

"what?!" Genesis was pushed and thrown back against the wall. He was unconscious.

"I will have the child." Anacreon moved towards genesis, he stepped one foot and a clank of metal of his boot and the one from the vault sang in rhythm.

"NOT TODAY." A dark voice came all round.

"G..Grim…." Proctor dropped to his knees "Our Father, which art in heaven, Hallowed be thy name."

"PROCTOR, YOU NEED NOT TO PRAY." Grim was nowhere to be seen but was everywhere it seemed, whispering in their ears and also screaming next to them.

"Grim, Allow me to take the child." Grim came up through the metal, the sound was horrifying. Metal screeching and his boney hand with golden rings clinging and clanging on his fleshless hands dropped to the knuckle of the fingers. He seemed to be held together by a darkness itself. He was covered in a black cloak that seemed to be red with stained blood. All light seemed to be fading. It was dark in the Vault and cold, ice was forming on the metal and Proctor's prayers were getting louder, his breath had a mist.

"you take the child…" Grim plunged his boney fingers into Anacreon's Titanium skin and the platinum armor. "I'll take your soul!" A blue aura formed around Grim's hand when it exited Anacreon's body. Anacreon collapsed and his eyes turned white. "Now that you can listen, Work with us Anacreon, you don't want this. She…. does not want this." Grim returned Anacreon soul back to his body.

"Roseline…." "Grim I will join you in your cause." Anacreon turned to Genesis. "I'm sorry." Anacreon started to go as Grim dissipated. "I will help you with your cause."

"Thank you." Proctor passed the mess of sand and picked up genesis. "I shall inform Vlad."

Victor was wandering around Arizona for his brother, he got lost when he ran into a poll, they were going high speed and his head hasn't healed yet. He was careful to stay away from people. He didn't want to kill anyone. But he figured they went back to the headquarters there and he headed off, but even so he will be at headquarters and his brother gambling at a casino would be more likely. He looked back to the fight between Ekdahl and Vlad's group, it was true that he was helpful during the fight but he didn't know how to actually kill Ekdahl, because every time they killed the body the soul took another follower making Ekdahl have both sets of powers. He then saw a green flash. "Blast, what is booming now?" he looked and saw a girl curled up in an alley. She was covered in cuts and seemed to be badly injured. She only looked to be 15. He sensed something coming from her, he knew he loved to kill when the chance arose but he couldn't pull himself to destroy this life, he was confused that he didn't want to kill her. "Who are you?" The girl was quiet as the grave as she looked at him, He held out his hand and offered it to her, "let's get you out of here before someone finds you." He thought for a minute, Even though I already did. She took his hand and he took her back to the others.

Victor found the place finally and sensed that Vincent was there. "Brother can heal your wounds!" Vlad blocked the doorway, still in his usual way he stands he attracted a couple girls across the street and they waved in seeing him.

"You brought a stranger to the HQ and you didn't run a back ground…." Victor stood for a minute and shrugged. "Too late now…." Vincent came out of the next room counting a wad of cash from the casino.

"Hey brother, who is the girl?" Vincent pocketed the money. He looked over at the kid in a corner. He was crying. "Mathew, your father was a great man. Don't worry you will become great as well." The kid clutched the Blade knuckles of officer McCleary tighter.

"If Death is the price for Greatness, Then count me out." He rolled himself in more of a ball and remained quiet besides the crying.

"I don't know her name Brother, she won't tell me her blasted name, and she won't speak."

The girl tugged on victor's sleeve and quietly said, "My name is Amaya." Victor nodded slightly and Vincent stepped closer.

"You're injured…." Vincent stepped closer to heal her wounds. She hid behind victor again. "come here, it won't hurt, I promise you." Amaya shook her head. Vincent looked at Victor and he pulled her from behind himself. Vincent was surprised by how carful Victor was around this girl. Amaya was so small and looked like she would fall to pieces if something bumped into her. Vincent took out a blood vial from his belt and poured it into his hand. It wrapped around and he ran it over the wounds which vanished. Amaya was surprised by the sight of the wounds vanishing by blood. She looked up at Victor and asked him a common question.

"What are you?"

"Reapers" Vincent and victor replied in unison.

"It's a blast isn't it?"

Amaya sat down where she was and curled up. Victor and Vincent could hear her speaking and Victor crouched down by her to hear well. She looked at him and half-whispered, "are you going to attack me too?" Victor responded, "We won't dare to, who attacked you anyway."

She curled up and said, "A man named Ekdahl." Victor and Vincent looked at each other. "He said it was time for my powers to awaken and then attacked me." She was clearly scared.

"What have you brought me?" The deep voice echoed throughout the chamber. A man sat on a throne.

"Milord, Anacreon, Ekdahl's Knight joined Grim after attacking enemy head quarters." The servant, aged around 80 years old kneeled next to the man in the throne.

"Everything as predicted. Get the other 12 rounded up. This is the century we over throw both the reapers and humans at last. It's been over a millennium.


	8. Chapter 8

Reaper Can Die Ep 8

Helen awoken in a small chamber, her body bound to an operating table and a small laser was going through her chest. Beeping sounds were slow.

"Helen….?" Helen's head was spinning. The doctor shut off the laser. "Helen Holly?"

"Where am I?" Helen felt different. The laser went through her but into her, changing her.

"You're at the corporation. Ekdahl brought you here." The doctor looked proud. "For 12 days you will sleep and then become a reaper."

Genesis awoke in his apartment. "So he has been notified." Anacreon's strong deep voice was heard outside.

"Yes, Wilcox told us of the success of defeating Ekdahl, but the failure of destroying him for good." John was at the window.

"It's likely he took his apprentice's body. That's how he comes back, but only if they are willing or corrupt." Anacreon's voice still had a lot of sadness.

"We lost one of our best, His good name will be forgotten, and carried though his child, I will make sure his soul will be put to rest." Grim was next to Genesis. "The child is important, more than you know, he is unlike any reaper thus far besides my brother."

"God be kind to us, Why is this child so valuable? It's true he learned in a instant what takes a week. But he is vulnerable"

"Proctor, Anacreon will teach him defense."

"I did not mean defense wise." Proctor was in the hall with John by the window.

"Will that even be enough anyway? Your brother Kain left with the same powers and almost killed you, Rest his soul but he was a traitor grim." A new voice seeming beautiful and kind was around, A female voice.

Genesis sat up. Grim turned and genesis could only see a skull. He could tell that Grim was looking at him. A small red dot that darted back and forth in the empty socket stared at Genesis.

"So you know the situation, then you will go with Anacreon, he has…. joined us after he defeated you." Grim melted through the wooden floor. The sound of splintering wood rang out.

"Am I that weak?" Genesis looked down in disgust.

"You are actually one of the most powerful Reapers in over 500 years." The woman was gorgeous, she had golden hair and a Greek dress on, she was perfect in every way, a rose sprouted and bloomed at her feet from the wood, the dew on it still noticeable. She plucked it and sniffed it, she brought it to Genesis. He could see she had Sea blue eyes, not the Reaper color of Blood red or Pure Red ones. "My nickname is Aphrodite. Just call me that for now." Genesis was stunned by her beauty. He was in awe, he thought of what Helen would say if she saw him gawking at this woman.

"Where is Helen?!" Genesis was wondering what became of his Helen? Aphrodite was shocked that he rejected her. The rose turned from its bright red to a Dark black.

"She was taken." John walked over to genesis and handed him Ekdahl's note.

"He will turn her but he will possibly use it as a trap." Anacreon's Voice shook the building.

Aphrodite walked out the door. "You have heard my message. The Thousands are gathering, I only come here by Mako's will." Aphrodite left in a haze of petals and was gone.

"Is she a Thousands?!" Genesis was astonished. From how Proctor described them they sounded like demons. He looked at Proctor and Proctor was actually blushing from her and waving goodbye.

"May god protect you." Proctor blew her a kiss.

"Proctor you have problems." Genesis tried to stand but collapsed in his bed again.

"You are not rested." John came from the window. He flicked his wrist and a blue light came from his hand. He became younger as he used his magic.

"I thought magic was supposed to make you older?" Genesis was skeptical even while a young arm and face of John repaired his weakness.

"Magic… is wisdom, laugh if you must but it seems that I'm old and you must have heard the saying respect your elders." It's true that Genesis heard that from Ekdahl. "Elders have experienced a lot more. Magic is used from your senses, bad or good experiences, and your emotion at the time." Genesis saw john wrinkles take over the 25 year old face and return it to 80 years old look.

"Age is mage, yet the young can also use it. Age is the key to magic."

"So you would have to be aged to use magic?" Genesis was more curious about it now than ever.

"I guess that's a way to put it." John finished the healing and turned to the window again.

"Anacreon, can you get genesis's new Reaper outfit?" There was a sound like a truck hitting a wall of stone, Genesis could sense that Anacreon's war hammer had dispersed. Genesis looked out the window. Anacreon did not have his armor on. Instead he had a blue cloak that was really bright. As if he was hiding neon under his cloak. He moved and his cloak danced. A Dark blue outfit was adjusted for his giant size. He would be noted as a bodybuilder in public. He headed down the street. Speckles of tears were on the sidewalk behind him, He was crying.

"Genesis….." Genesis turned around to see Proctor. "Do you see that galleon on the shore, that ship there?" Genesis looked tward the ocean. There was a ship with waves crashing against the sides.

"Yah, what about it?" Genesis looked at the old vessel. It was roughly 57 ft long, 15 ft wide, worn but beautiful none the less.

"That ship belongs to the Thousands Arch." Proctor jumped out the window. "He searches for us."

"Now can I ask you something Genesis?" John wanted to talk now. He was all that was left. "Do you now about Kain?" Genesis thought hard on this.

"Grim's brother?"

"Yes, but he is also dead, he had the same powers you do. He was the most powerful Reaper. Grim and Ekdahl killed him together, your father and Grandfather working together." Genesis thought on this.

"Grim is my grandfather!?" Genesis was astonished.

"Yes he is, and Ekdahl is his son, Ekdahl betrayed Grim and he took over Kain's body. He had all of Kain's power briefly, then he had his powers solely again. Mako Makashi the leader of the Thousands had many more Thousands until they started being hunted by Ekdahl, he didn't want anything until Ekdahl started the war again. Mako flew into a rage. He didn't care about Ekdahl's or Grim's Reapers. Any Reaper or Reaper Helper died. Now only 13 of the Thousands remain, too stubborn now to breed with humans or Reapers. Mako, the leader, Anna, she was the girl you met just now, Arch, the ship captain who keeps to himself, and Garth the necromancer both Vincent and Victor are tracking. They are the only Thousands I have been told about or have battled." John pulled out a vial of some liquid that glowed green. He swigged it and life went into him again. His sunglasses straightened by his hand again and his pentagram on his back glowed. "No telling how powerful the other 8 are or who without someone telling us or battling them."

"I'm going to se Mitsuhidei, He sold me my hilt." Genesis was wondering how Mitsuhidei was gaining these priceless sword hilts, Reaper Hilts, and selling them cheap.

"Brother! We've been walking in this area for hours. What are we here for?" Vincent was leading Victor to a Thousands for some combat.

"Silence!" Vincent snapped. "He is nearby, Garth the Thousands." Victor was pleased and he got his sword ready. Vincent was not so hasty. Garth is a fire user, he also brought the dead back to life, He can also make them as powerful as the day they died if not stronger. He feared if Garth used his Resurrection ability that he would summon Kain or even Officer McCleary. "Let's go brother." Vincent stopped quickly. "I've been waiting for you, GARTH!!" An army of undead started out of the ground. Vincent's scythe started to make its pole, it went through 2 undead and when the blades formed it destroyed several undead with it. "Give me a hand Victor!" A skeleton arm and a bloody black book came out of the ground. The undead were responsive. Dead flesh connected to life flesh to this man was clearly seen. His face shown, either it was half burned or half dead it didn't matter. Vincent sprang up in the air as the other arm of this man reached for Vincent's throat, Victor slashing through undead was constantly chanting.

"Boom! Woo hoo! He he, this is a blast brother!" Vincent's back flip took out several undead with the scythe in a war axe form. He put a blood vial in his holster and the shotgun appeared he shot rounds from the 4 barrel shotgun and it was ripping flesh and bringing undead back to life with his blood shots. The people they once were screaming in pain of their decaying flesh and undead eating them once life returned. The man shoved his hand through the ground giving the ground a lava like look after a few seconds. He pulled the rest of his body up through the ground in a front flip landing with a broken arm and was crouching. The arm crunched back together. A flame shot out in 4 directions and the red ring on his dead hand glowed and steamed. Cooking flesh on the finger sizzled. He opened his eyes reviling them to be as black as the midnight cloak he wore. He had the particular thousands school uniform besides the fact the arm holding the book was decaying and mostly bone and rotting flesh and the clothing up to the shoulder was torn. The book barely had the look of freckles on it. A whisper came from the man while the flames made a dome around the battle field.

"I, Garth, Body of the Undead, The soul of fire, uses the Book of the Abyss to guide me. I bring the dead to life." Garth spoke out in pure agony, like he was dead himself. He looked to be 27 years old, but Vincent knew that Garth was over 4897, A powerful Thousands.

"Victor!" Vincent screamed for Victor to explode the pack of enemies while his scythe went over his back and around him tearing many undead in half. An undead dove for Vincent and he blew its head off taking even more with another slug shot. "Explode them Victor!" Victor wasn't listening. He was in a blood rage. "Oh, no." "VICTOR!!!!"


	9. Chapter 9

Reaper Can Die Ep 9

"Victor!" victor has a demented smile; his hair was shifting as if a strong breeze had taken hold of it. The roaring of flames were nothing to victor's demented laugh. "I've got to get out of here." Vincent tossed 7 of his blood vials to the ground, they made a symbol. "A bloody retreat." The blood started up and made a portal, He stepped through and was on a building about a good football field from the battle.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! You really are a pussy aren't you victor, and I'm not saying you're the best thing in the world, you suck, now kill everything!" Victor had a deep High voice, like 2 voices talking at once. They talked together with his normal voice. His eyes white and empty, Except for the red dot notifying his reaper origin. He tossed multiple chakara hearts to the air and through the blue spheres like grenades. His power was uncontrolled, the fire dissipated.

"What the hell is going on?!" Garth's dead stance was perfect. He blended in just barely with the undead. Vincent appeared behind Garth.

"He will Destroy everything if we don't work together to kill him." Vincent didn't like working with a Thousands or Killing Victor but he knew he would be able to bring victor back.

"Your own brother….. You may yet be worse than I, but I'll destroy all as well." Garth's hand detached and his arm shattered only connected by dust and strings of fleshy skin. Vincent dodged easily. "Shouldn't have dodged." Garth's hand went into the ground.

"Eh! No!" Vincent decapitated Garth and the flesh reconnected itself.

"Yes, can't stop it now. SOULS OF THE DEAD SEND A POWER, TO REPLACE ME TO TORMENT THEIR SOUL." Garth knew that the one they fear most will fight them. The dead spoke his name.

"KAIN!" The dead had chosen a power.

"I am now gone." Garth started to shape into diamonds and rubies, Sapphires and emeralds, Onyx eyes with a ruby center, Lips of gold, Hair of silver. It all turned Garth into Kain.

"Oh Fuck, No!" Vincent shoved the pole of his scythe through the now undead Reaper's body. The gems over took the scythe and snapped it in half. It started to dissipate. "What defense, so this is the power of Kain."

"Brother!" Victor went out of his little possession. He took a Chakara heart and through it at the now fully resurrected Kain. "Who is that brother!?" The gems of his body were more than precious gems at all. It was Kain's old body before Ekdahl took it over and broke it down.

"It's Kain." The chakara heart bounced off him and Kain punched it into the ground. A small bang went off underground. "His vanity preceded him; he took Grim's flesh and lost his won. Grim and Ekdahl fought him and He died in this form after losing his flesh from his own vain ways. He made gems out of his Reaper energy and made himself into the gemmed thing he is now." Vincent knew about the old Reaper King. He was possibly more powerful than any present Reaper. But this was the first time in centuries that so many Reaper Kings were on the same continent. Vlad told of Kain from Grim. In many ways Vincent could die from this battle even though he was almost the most immortal Reaper.

"I only hope something happens."

"Where is brother Grim and Child Ekdahl?!" Kain's Onyx ruby eyes searched endlessly. He licked his Golden lips with a tongue of rubies. His teeth were made of platinum and diamonds. The onyx eyes turned whiter from the edges going inward. It looked like a mix of a ball of diamond and a center pupil of onyx and ruby. "I was in battle now and ready for all."

Vincent Remembered. "That's right! His body was absorbed, Victor, keep a look out for Ekdahl or Grim. They will know his…." Vincent froze. From the ground it looked like another of Garth's undead. But this man was in every right alive. "G…Grim."

"He He, Brother…. How did you get so old?"

"It's been 700 years since you have been dead. When I found out your soul had been released from the Choice judges I came here." Grim looked zombie like how he walked. He then vanished. His scythe the same he used to use as a farmer. The blade etched around Kain's neck looming death in one swing. It was like a crescent moon. He held it just as he used to, Holding the small poles etching out of it. Kain only Laughed.

"I do not know how long it's been but I guess my weapons haven't tasted blood. Let's see if you can still bleed."Kain's Emerald arm detached and leaked Fluid. It seemed to melt away the ground like acid. The arm floated in mid air as Grim, Vincent, and Victor was forced to watch.

"P…Paralysis?" The ruby arm with diamond knuckles ripped an etched of trimmed sapphire from the arm. It looked like a chain.

"Can still talk after that? My my, how powerful you are." The chain dropped to the ground. His arm reattached and the weapon went to his hand, it seemed to act upon himself and wrapped around Grim's bone throat. "Sorry for the delay." Life went back into everyone, Grim's scythe dissipated.

"Ach!" Grim's red dot eyes turned fiery blue.

"Oh, I'm sorry brother, let me try to undo that for you." Grim's hands struggled to get the chain off, he arched forward and back twisting, he bent back and he looked in agonizing pain. He went every which way as his boney fingers tugged.

"Only made it tighter, sorry, …. Is this all you can do? Struggle? Brother you should have been stronger." Grim's efforts were useless and Vincent and victor couldn't interfere by reaper law. The battles of Reaper Kings were not to be interrupted or you shall die was the old law. Now it's any leader can't be interrupted as an add on.

"Brother Victor…." Vincent looked at victor. "Do not interfere, or you will die with no way for me to resurrect you, only Vlad, Genesis, Ekdahl, Pride, or Mako can interrupt this."

"Fate's blasted battle Vincent?" Victor looked at what was happening. Grim's eyes turned to a black flame.

"yes Victor, Fate's battle." The chain heightened and started off the ground. It got to the point it was pulling Grim up off the ground. He was still struggling. He tried to take the soul out of his brother but the gems were like a barrier.

"Sorry brother, Fortified." He banged his arm on his gemmed chest. It clanged with a harmonic sound. Like music, so beautiful and dreadful. Grim was starting to hang. "I'll take you out of this world, Like you did to me so long ago. I'm remembering my time with the choice judges, how they couldn't decide for 700 years… Wait…. Who?" shadows formed around the area, blocking most vision, and then small blue orb went throughout the shadows.

"this may be the only time I say this, thank the lords, its Ekdahl!" Ekdahl's shadows surrounded Kain. The chain released Grim as his eyes turned bright orange and red from the intake of oxygen.

"NO!" the chain swatted at the shadows and caught someone. "YES!" he whirled it around and out of the smoky shadows. It was Ekdahl's soul. It looked like it was melting, like water was evaporating and lessening at once. Cooling and heating. It looked painful.

"I'll take your body again!" Grim was still recovering. Ekdahl was attacking Kain repeatedly.

"I… Ach…. Have to do something!" Grim had a choice either he could take Ekdahl's soul to the underworld choice judges, or he could wait and take Kain's to be judged again. "This isn't a easy choice, but here it goes."


	10. Chapter 10

Reaper Can Die EP 10

Genesis walked down the mall enterance with John. John looks like his grampa, but john being a wise old man swaped his company clothes with the glowing red pentagram with a regular long coat.

"here it is." Genesis led John to Mitsuhedei.

"ah, Genesis, and a new customer." Mitsuhidei was the same business man, even though he chased John first. "may I show you some blades?" John smiled.

"I don't need any." A triangle formed on his palm and a square under that. They started to form 3D and made a spinning pyramid. The seal under it stated easily what John was.

"Ah! A alchemist in my midst." Mitsuhidei looked at Genesis. "as a reaper you can now summon the blade." Genesis was stunned, how did he know.

"I know because I'm half Reaper. I can read minds. The best shopkeepers can get into the customer's mind." Mitsuhidei just laughed about this. "I could also tell from your eyes, may I suggest something." Mitsuhidei walked over and unwrapped a black box in purple velvet. "well here we are. Open it if you wish." Genesis was handed the box, he looked at it for a second and opened it, there was a black pair of sunglasses with round yellow lenses. "Free for my number 1 customer."

"thank you Mitsu." Genesis tried them on and found he could see someone's age etched in their forehead, As if it was carved. Genesis saw that Mitsuhidei was 31. Genesis turned to John 808 was etched. "this is amazing."

Mitsuhidei smiled, "and it is embedded by your energy, the more powerful you become the more info it can tell. You can thank Vlad for its design."

"Genesis! John! I have your new clothes."

Anacreon came into view. He was carrying a satchel bag, genesis could see 5666 carved into Anacreon's head.

"ah, Anacreon, thank you." John took the bag. Anacreon was crying silently, Mitsuhidei went around the counter to the back door.

"I have many customers, thank you for your time." Mitsuhidei went to his back room.

"genesis take this and go try these on." Genesis took the bag and opened it. Expensive black clothing was noticeable. Genesis went to the dressing room of a near bye clothing shop. He came out a couple of minutes later in the outfit as black as the frames of the glasses.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"I'll have it again!" Ekdahl was using his palm techniques on Kain. Even though it was only a soul attacking a intact body, Kain's crystallized reaper body was cracking, grim stood more powerful.

"I'm sorry…., son……" Grim grabbed Ekdahl by the neck and they both disappeared.

"time to go brother!" Vincent and victor were teleporting themselves to genesis. "see ya Kain!"

"its been a blast! He he!" Victor shoved a chakara heart into the ground.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Kain's chain of sapphire lunged and went around Vincent. Vincent smiled.

"Too…… late….. old king….." Vincent and victor melted.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Unhand me!" Ekdahl was trying to take Grim's body but grim was bound to tightly, Grim wasn't corrupt. "Choice judges….. Purity, Corruption, Neutrality, I bring you Ekdahl, son of Grim." Grim kneeled as Ekdahl was released from Grim's boney fingers. 3 men were sitting next to a alter each. One had a black halo above his head, a necklace with several mirror like objects on his neck. Another had horns that twisted and had a string around them both. A strange triangle like symbol dangled upside down between the horns, as if floating, not touching the string. The last had no particular markings or items. Just a look like the others if their items were removed.

"Grim your own child?!" Purity spoke first.

"Grim, your record will weigh down with Guilt!" Corruption spoke.

"I do this for his good." Grim looked by Ekdahl, Ekdahl had fear for this, never has he seemed so afraid.

"Where have you taken me! I am not the son you thought I was! Release me!" Ekdahl spoke as the judges whispered among one another.

"Ekdahl step forward!" The judges spoke commandingly.

"My body! ….I can't control it!" Ekdahl was forced to step forward. "I'll get out of this grim, I'll be back and I will kill you!!!" Grim melted through the floor, the sound of a waterfall was echoing through the chamber.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Vincent and victor appeared beside genesis.

"Kain has returned!!!!" Vlad and Amaya appeared with Leroy quickly.

"understood." Vlad commanded his authority. His European accent was still noticeable. "We still need to locate Ekdahl.

"NO NEED!!!" Grim started through the floor. The sound of breaking rocks falling off a cliff's edge was engulfing. "I took him to the Choice Judges." Grim was calm even though everyone else was shocked. Genesis in his new black clothes and robes looked like Grim… but with skin.

"Who are the Choice Judges?" Genesis's question caused everyone around him to look at him. Grim answered him. Amaya ran behind Victor and tugged his coat. "They judge your life to where you go after death. They have a system where every religion is correct, and you go the good or bad place in that religion. Also you could become a server like I." Grim looked down in sadness. "its true Kain has indeed returned….. and he is a larger threat than Ekdahl was ever really… but Ekdahl was very persuasive, the power to turn a opponent into a tool was powerful in him, he shouldn't be able to bother us anymore." Grim's neck was still broken, he cracked it into place. "is there any info on Arch?"

"Proctor was able to scout his ship." John stepped forward. "He is supposed to find us in a hour."

"Not good enough!" Vincent cut in. "We know Arch is maybe the 4th most powerful Thousands. And we still can't locate all of them. Only 10 have been guessed."

"Then we will bring the fight to him!" Genesis stepped forward. "I need to practice my abilities and grim can help me, Anacreon, john, Vincent, victor, and Vlad…. Can you go on ahead?" The 5 looked at each other and bowed.

"you are a reaper king genesis. We serve the kings of this world." Vlad spoke true. But genesis still didn't understand. "We follow you to the death.

"thank you. And as for my training…… I will really need your help…. Grandfather….." Grim looked at John, John just smiled in return.

"That's all and good! a blast even! He he eh…. But what are we going to do with her?" Victor steped up and pointed at Amaya. The girl hid as everyone looked at her. She lifted Victor's ankle length coat to hide under it. Everyone could see a bad mix of black slacks and a orange Hawaiian shirt. It surprised victor a little.

"She will stay with us. Leroy could take her shopping or to do whatever she wants." Genesis was getting annoyed. Everyone was a little impressed with his leadership but he didn't think he was cut out for it. "lets go train already!" Grim laughed, it was a dead cold laugh, like something not from this world sending shivers down everyone's spine.

" Why not, I can teach you how to combine weapons and elements, or your…" Grim positioned his hand jokingly, as if to whisper yet let everyone hear.. "Your untapped power." Grim looked over to Vlad. "Go now." Vlad nodded and everyone took tward the harbor. "can you drive yet genesis?" Genesis was confused but understood.

"I never cared for it, all my areas of interest was within walking distance." Genesis knew somehow Grim couldn't drive.

"oh well, forget it." Grim looked to his left, "ill teleport us to my mansion later." Anacreon was headed back. He didn't have a cloak on anymore, only a blue cloth slacks and a white long sleeve hood. Parts of the cloth made a few sashes around his legs.

"Grim, Vlad wants to know if we should go in 2 parties to fight?" Anacreon was ready while John was trailing behind him, the alchemist's hair from light gray to golden blonde was changing.

"The 3 V assassins, Vincent, Victor, and Vlad will go on ahead. We are hiding as backup." John looked at Anacreon. "and we should be powerful backup but we are sure that Garth may be able to intercept us."

Grim looked at both of them. "Be wary of anything, and be careful, Id hate to lose another Reaper. We still don't know many reapers working with Kain now that Ekdahl is gone, Ekdahl had a strong influence." Anacreon shook his head in disapproval, his grayish white hair fixing itself in its up kept way.

"They keep to themselves while they were with Ekdahl, Kain is a better leader. What he lacks in persuasion he recovers in brutality and power, he won't need manipulating or bribing." Grim looked to genesis. "let's go." Grim and genesis started through the ground. Genesis was extremely surprised. He tried to avoid it but it was like swimming in wet concrete.

"I'll take Amaya to do whatever she wants." Leroy took Amaya by the hand and they walked away.

"Anacreon!" John turned to Anacreon. His voice was loud that second then It quieted down to a soft kind tone. "I trust you to guard my back, don't make me break yours." Shivers wend down Anacreon's spine as he nodded.

"Fair enough." They headed off tward the exit.

"lets go!" John's pearl white eyes with no iris formed a makeshift iris with a triangle.


	11. Chapter 11

Reaper Can Die EP 11

Vlad smiled at the ship just before him, it was brown with several special markings, the name of the ship was all too familiar to him, it was the ship his father died on. And the same ship the curse was placed on Arch of the Thousands, A curse where I can't step on land. The Marble Coffin, a ship of death, equal to Davy Jones's ship, The Flying Dutchman. But like all pirate ships the owners were obviously pirates. Arch was one such pirate. In fact, He was the real Pirate King. His ship was made of condensed water. A powerful foe, one that can control water, "Arch, It's been too long." Arch was on deck. His shirt unbuttoned and his long black purple hair with a white stripe going down it. A throne was in the middle of the ship, he lazily sat in it. His finger circling a drink there in the middle of the left arm rest, his hair blowing in the wind and his red shirt showing his seemingly sculpted body, his black stitched pants just barely noticeable, a silver cutlass was on his side. A skull with a cross in its eye smashing its lower jaw was his tattoo on his neck, a curse marking.

"you seem to remember the last time?" Arch starred at Vincent and Victor, "now there are less of you."

"they are more than capable arch, in fact you may just be the Pirate King, but I am a Reaper Prince." Vlad's command seemed endless. He always spoke in such a strong voice, it was hard to tell that he even scared that there was anything wrong with this battle, to even see that he was staring into the eyes of his father's killer and never looked away.

"Aye, you and me are royalty, and you are the only one who escaped." Arch smiled water formed like little droplets of round spheres floating near Vlad. He was surrounded by this. Proctor was seen above the crow's nest seeming to drown in the water, but the water parting ever so often to let him get the oxygen he needed. Like a divine hand was making sure he survived.

"Are we lost?" Anacreon was following john, his thin elegant looking chain mail armor he wore now was more powerful than the bulky heavier armor that wasn't as packed in with reaper energy as this set. His war hammer was the same, never changing his weapons. Anacreon had the same look of determination about him, But the same tear going down both cheeks, Clearly seen in the lost amount of sun over the dark buildings.

"Possibly, Guard me while I check where we may be." Anacreon held his 3000 pound war hammer ready, John drew a circle on the ground. He put the access sand into the middle, he put his left hand above the sand and his right hand clenched into a fist. It was a sight to behold, the sand twisted and turned like a clay wheel until it was a bowl. He cut his pinky and a silvery liquid flowed out of it like pouring a pitcher of fine wine. He took his ring off his finder and flicked his wrist up and to the side, the ring traveled up his palm and around his hand. Leaving a fine line of what seemed to be silver ink around where the ring traveled. "Transmutation, a important piece of alchemy." The ring was only rock looking but silver spread wherever it was. It suddenly stopped when the silver of the ring covered his hand from spreading. His ring dropped into the bowl and grew until it made a nice frame around the bowl. It floated nicely. He waved it and it made two mirrors, one making the ring fit into place around the small bowl and acting like a magnifying glass looking into the now sealed silver, the other smaller one was like a monocle, he placed it on his eye. The bowl collapsed and the fluid reentered his pinky. "this way please." The wound sealed. The glass on the ring turned to dust. And it shrank back to size and he put it back on his finger. They were indeed lost. There were headed the wrong direction. They were now 5 miles from the ship. They stopped in a small area where there was a fountain and a few gardens of plants placed around it in a perfect circle around the circle area in this area of town that looked like it was from the 1500's a medieval part of town that was made to look like the London houses across the sea. A Skeleton was sitting on a park bench in ragged clothes crying blood into the fountain. It crackled into a life like movement and stared at them.

"Garth!" undead forced their self out of the ground. Hands, heads, and arms reached for the 2 immortals as they were at the ready as they saw the female skeleton. The undead around them were even old enough to be real gladiators. They were Garth's personal army, a range of undead through out time. Anacreon got a little excited about battle and started playing whack-a-mole and golf with several undead that were unlucky enough to not make it out of the ground in time. Anacreon was faster, he was even smiling for once. The cracking of bone was the only sound that his war hammer made, it was a Mute weapon. A type of weapon that either never made a sound or just sang as it was swung. John turned them to dust as they made it out, each time it seemed to take a wrinkle off his face, his gray hair in his pony tail turned blonde. His now black cloak turned white in the now dark area. The sun went down. "Garth is at his strongest in the darkness!" Anacreon knew a lot about a few of the Thousands from Ekdahl's research. He lifted and slammed his war hammer down on the ground as undead around him flew from the area around him. his armor seemed to have been growing a sash and a few clothes on top of it, As if to hide its true amount of strength. It still showed how thin he was, His black sash following him constantly while his war hammer pounded undead. His golden wrist bands blocking undead then push them out of range, and spun to take them out on the full force of the spiked area of the head of the hammer. He didn't need to really block, but each time he did he was practicing. The undead were nothing against him, but were in numbers, they could pin him down if he wasn't carful. John's now white outfit looked mystical on him. His hand made toothpick appeared as he spit it into the skull of a undead making it dissolve into maggots. Another toothpick took his old one's place. His blonde hair with the pony tail seemed to rise. His white gloves turned black. And his round sunglasses meant to block people from seeing his blind eyes now golden. His hand was covered in blue rectangles like they were a disease on the top of his noticeable fingers. Though the gloves blocked the view from most he knew they were going up his arm. The blue rectangles went around his neck like a perfect necklace. He touched one of the undead with his finger. Just barely poking it, It burst into flames. The undead still came, Controlled by Garth, Probually for centuries of slavery by his hand. He touched another and it was electrocuted and fallen over as some of it smoked and went into ash. A jolt went down its body ever so slightly and he smiled, another with his ring finger. It was more intact and mostly zombie looking. Water went out of its mouth. He seemed to look about 21 now. John was literally the immortal Alchemist he claimed to be.

"Anacreon my friend, have I told you the 3 primes of alchemy." Many undead around John were easily put to rest. "I leave you one more part of wisdom as I say goodbye, I want you to go ahead." John pulled out a small white book with a temple on it's cover. "salt, sulfur, and mercury, the four elements, fire, water, earth and air, I leave you with that until next time." A voice made every undead and the 2 immortals stop, it echoed in each undead as they stared at the book.

"THE BOOK OF THE SHRINE!" A black book with a boney hand came out of the ground. Garth forced himself out of the ground wasting no time at all by showing off of breaking his limbs and reattaching them. He was ready for this battle, flames shot up around them to make a dome.

"Go now Anacreon!" John's arm glowed bright blue and his thumb emitted a blue beam that he straightened into a round blunt blade, it was like a long glass pole, it glowed blue until it turned seeming like a white black light. He wielded it like a sword. He shoved it into the ground making a triangle path for Anacreon by separating the earth. Anacreon went through the hall going through the undead out of the battle before Garth could try to stop him.

"Stay safe John." Anacreon was edging tward the ship, it was almost a mile away.

John's scepter shrank to the size of a 3 foot sword. Garth's ring let off a powerful flame. And the smell of cooking flesh filled the area. His own scepter like cylinder shape formed. It seemed to be black compared to John's white one. The 2 men looked at each other and without a word the 2 clashed weapons together. Their books in their hands.

"Where did you obtain the book of the shrine?" Garth was curious how a human could even wield a book of the ancient race that made all power, When the earth was a gray world with no true potential.

"I could ask you the same about the book of the Abyss." John smiled, his golden glasses fell reviling his pearl eyes. They both standing straight and weapons at a X in-between them, their bodies facing opposite directions but their face to each other's, Garth's eyes had some realness to them. But it didn't seem like either were trying to kill either of another. More like gather information from one another.

"Don't patronize me human, I will give you your answer though, you are powerful." Garth's scratchy British like voice was pronounced clear. He wasn't from their but he obviously spend many years there. Garth struggled to hold the blade slightly, the book of abyss glowed blood read aura, while the book of the shine had a blue aura. "They are twin books, as we are twin in power."

"Don't try to rise to my level; you may be as immortal as I." His shades fell to the ground his pearly white eyes made him look as though someone put shiny ping pong balls in as a replacement. His blue rectangles down his body more, His pentagram glowing on his back again. They clashed and the undead split into 2 armies. "I'm no ordinary human." They jumped backwards at the same time, undead out of the way of the 2, but endlessly fighting, a sword stabbing into one and that undead taking the sword and stabbing it into another. They did not have the power to kill one another.

"You took control of exactly half of my army, no matter." Garth looked up. "kill the source and you kill the rest." The 2 threw their scepters like javelins. And they collided exploding in mid air. Taking out undead with the area, Garth stopped his flesh rotting more on his undead arm. "Ach! Damn the price for wielding a deadly book." He repaired slowly trying to force it back. He ended up at a medium. John was looking down at the ground. The undead around destroying each other as best they could.

"seems over using our books is bad for both of us." John put his hand over his face. He swiftly moved his arm to the right and 2 angel wings formed on him. The 2 held their books away from one another. "the feeling of flying. Its unlike anything you have ever felt." The books glowed more powerful.

"I imagine so. Also living underground protecting a coffin isn't as fun as that but at least I can be faster than you by using the dirt as a transportation."

"not as fun sounding." John smiled as Garth frowned. A light shined down from the sky, both books faced each other on their own will. The light was purple and warm.

"NO!" Garth tried to move the book from the other's sight but it was forcing itself. The 2 books were like magnets. A coffin shoved it's self out of the ground where the light shined.

"What trickery is this Garth!" John tried to pull back and fly with his wings but the book just was too powerful. It was like trying to move the earth itself. Such things are possible to the powerful, but this was 2 twin books that were legendary. He covered the book with his white long coat. It burned a hole in it. Garth tried the same thing at the same time. It turned to white feathers and dissolved. The lid came off the coffin slowly, the man inside kicked it off, a white boot was the first thing out. "Its Arthur, He slept now awake." Garth personally put Arthur in the coffin to protect him. It was Garth's personal excuse. The man looked 21, he had on the thousand's uniform of black slacks, a white button down long sleeve, and a golden pendent on his chest of the shirt. He wore a white cloak and had red hair, the white monk robe glowed slightly over most of the outfit. He had a bright blue ring that made his hand glow lightly brighter than the other. He smiled a kind and beautiful smile.

"The moon is bright as I awake from my harmful slumber sorrow." A apple flew into his hand from a nearby tree. "I dreamed of the taste of the sweet lecture of the juice I longed for, the craving in my Eternal slumber." John shot lightning from his middle finger and fire flew from his pointer finger. The lighting went to Arthur and fire at Garth. Arthur tossed the apple to the lightning making it dissipate; Garth took the full force of the fire blocking it only with his right hand with the ring that makes his skin cook and burned on that side. His eyes now turned even darker. "I'd love to stay and play, but this isn't quite my day." A gust of wind blew open the fiery dome and Arthur stepped through it as fire engulfed behind him making his escape. The sound of wind chimes echoed as he headed to Anacreon's direction.


	12. Chapter 12

Reaper Can Die EP 12

"Ach!" Proctor was continuing to be saved by the hand as he was semi drowning in the sphere of water. Vlad and Arch looked up at him.

"Seems his God has his favor….." Arch looked to Vlad. "I let you escape once long ago on terms you will tell no soul of my life. Aye, because we ended in a tie deer reaper prince." Pikes came out of the ground at a split second around arch the water slowing them ever so much as it blocked it almost impaling Arch's arms. "of course I can breathe water." He moved his head to the side reviling the curse mark with the cross and skull. "The curse your father gave me!" Vlad said nothing as the slow movements of the 2 men went around. Arch acted like it was a game, no attention to the attacks, like they were child's play. More pikes wend out of the ground then more of them came off each other. Arch tried to block this attack. The pikes hit him and he looked like he was melting, he moved away tearing his arm off with it, but there was no blood, just more water, strangely it seemed like Arch was made of water. Arch moved a column of water tward Vlad, the force made Vlad drop his Spear, it clanged on the ground and disappeared in the wind. His Fedora flew off and he was starting to drown as water entered his lungs. It felt heavy, much heavier than normal water. Vincent shot a slug through Arch, right in-between his eyes, it blew apart the door behind Arch, splinters going all around them and a few flakes on Arch. They were absorbed in his water like skin, his skin hardened again and his face reformed. "Its not your turn boy." A wave of water pushed Vincent off the side of the deck onto a house. He landed and jumped back with great speed and agility, he stood on the mast and backfilled next to Vlad. Vlad rose with water falling out of him. His rings on each finger glowing a golden and black aura. His eyes almost the same but instead of gold the iris was his usual Reaper red. "Reapers and their Red eyes." Arch spit as if he was cursing them.

"Time to fight Arch"

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! So you were just testing me" Arch mocked Vlad. "Your father's eyes. Restless to become a King when you both only remained below the King bloodline, The Child is more powerful than you and you still lack what that bloodline had, Grim and Kain's bloodline far surpasses yours! Oh well, a prince…. Royalty none the less." Arch moved some of his long hair back. "Not like a lackey like you can do anything!" Vlad appeared behind Arch in a split instant, a huge sphere of water returned to Arch and attempted to block Vlad's blow. It stabbed through it and 3 feet above the ground in a crouch Vlad was levitating. "hmmm…. You thought that would kill me? Easy enough." Arch melted in the water. The ball of water collapsed, about 50 Arch copies were on deck. Vincent and Victor cutting them down right when they appeared but each one made a lot of water weigh down on them. It stuck on them and Victor was held in place.

"Where is the Gallant Knight and the Alchemist brother?"

"I don't know Victor, keep on striking them." Vincent and Victor both made Chakara Hearts and exploded about 20 of the Arch copies, but more rose from the water. 2 Blood Vials of Vincent's resurrected them both on deck. They formed in a bloody mess but the more water weighing down on them cleaned them a little.

"I didn't know you could use my Chakara Hearts brother."

"only when necessary Victor. Now get to killing." Vincent shot some slugs through the Arch. And blew a part of the ship off. They could hear Arch echo.

"STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!" his British accent Loud and clear. They were both shocked. "But none the less, A attack and Defense Combination." The Arch copies looked at Victor with a glare. "in case you haven't figured it out, I'm a Decoy." All the water around them disappeared Proctor landed hard on the ship's deck and started going through the now melting deck.

"God save us." Proctor rose up from the melting ship. He pulled out a small flask of what looked like clear water. He flicked it on deck and prayed for a second. The water started to evaporate. "He was telling the truth, he isn't here, this is a Decoy."

"How can you tell?" Victor stepped tward the water and touched it. Victor's arm started to melt and then burst into flames, he smiled and his regeneration brought it back.

"This holy water can only affect Reapers or Thousands. Causing fire after melting." Proctor put the flask away.

"Why?" Vincent spoke out this time.

"The element they use could regenerate as well." Proctor turned quickly, his cloak swayed and his white priest clothes were easily seen. Arch looked out of the sea and forced himself up out of the water.

"I'll give you a secret, we were after the boy." He melted without a word and a skeleton remained. His ship appeared in the distance out of the water and Arch on the top of the mast standing on the complete tip of it was seen.

"I apologize for this, I should have noticed sooner and not gotten caught." Proctor looked at the ship, they were back on the Harbor dock.

"It's fine, let's see what's taking Anacreon and John so long to get here."

Garth launched a fireball at John, John blocked with a wall of water. The fireball increased its speed and started through the water as it started spinning; John ducked and grasped his scepter in reach. He blocked Garth's scepter just in time, Garth was getting faster, and John started using his wings to push Garth away. They jumped away and clashed in mid air, setting undead in their path to flames. "John, let me tell you a secret.." Garth smiled, "It was my mission to resurrect Kain, I was just fooling with the two kids!" John's eyes widened at this new information as 3 of his undead clashed nearby, he spun the scepter like a baton and crouched taking out the legs of all undead around him as he back flipped, His wings pushing him further along away from Garth, The undead bursting into feathers and maggots around him. A undead that looked like a roman gladiator lunged with a short sword in one hand and a thing around his arm in the other it has a point and a crest moon like knife at the end. John batted him with a wing and the undead went after Garth's undead without hesitation. John blocked another powerful blow from Garth from his scepter; the connection looked like melting metal. A midair fight wasn't what Garth had in mind, but Garth wasn't playing around, he stood tall in midair and was lightning quick in battle, he tossed more fireballs at John as john made a lightning bolt shoot into it and separate it in mid air, he managed to get far enough to shoot lightning into the ground, a circle with 3 triangles connecting each and finishing with orbs going out of the ground. A wall of sand belted up and encircled the dome darkening all, fire reignited and the 2 were separated by a kind of magic electric fence. The orbs crashing through undead and the electricity destroying any near ones, Garth noticed the Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, and even Electricity flowing through it.

"Can we talk for a minute?" John was curious about Garth's intentions, orders, and especially Garth's book.

"My intentions were to stall the both of you as ordered." Garth's undead lowered their weapons, one made a lunge to try to break the gate, another jumped with sword in hand looking for a weak point, this was John's most defensive attack, if needed he could surround himself with a dome similar to this. He captured castles in the past with this technique, He won wars with it. But Garth knew it to be useless and only went in a magical complex pattern only John knew in the fence, or was totally random with the fire, water, wind and other attributes including spinning orbs taking out anything near, and even if he did find a weakness, it was covered again in a second.

"By stalling us we couldn't be reinforcements for proctor."

"yes that's right, we were only ordered to be a decoy, I went as myself while Arch sent fake copies." Garth stood straight and used his red burned hand to push his hair behind his ear, he may have been good looking once, but the spells he used came with a price, his flesh. He was a mix of a burned and undead. He still had half his face. So if you looked at his good side, you would be in love at the first look…. Until you saw the other side of him.

"Why a fake? And why are you telling me this?" John was keen for answers and he was fighting for them.

"I've never fought a mortal this powerful before but I will answer you this. We needed the child."

John's eyes widened. "Genesis!"

"Genesis!" Genesis seemed to wake up what seemed to be a basement, a man with a collar around his neck stood dead like as if he was held by strings. "I'm going to be unlocking your abilities, this man is our training dummy." Grim laughed about this. The man had tattered clothes and looked like he hasn't eaten in years, let alone slept, he had little hair and was bare, he seemed very boney and didn't look like much of a challenge. Genesis summoned his sword a little longer and with more design. It was gorgeous, like flames were etched into the blade. The design was so gorgeous on the hilt, it was white with a red thread. "Amazing!"

"What?" Genesis was unsure how he managed to amaze grim. But the old man on the other side of the room didn't seem so amazed, just had the zombie look to him. He moved his arm to the left and summoned a black blade with a orange tip. He moved zombie like forward. Genesis moved at him and tried to cut him but the old man blocked and countered. He punched Genesis in the face, Genesis couldn't believe it, and the old man countered him. He remembered something Leroy told him, something about using power. Genesis put his hand tward the old man, a leaf fell from the ceiling, the old man stared at it, as if it was the most amazing thing in the world, genesis stabbed him, he looked up and stabbed Genesis back, as if the blade in his gut meant nothing to him and he looked at the leaf again. Genesis gasped and looked at grim, he just looked at Genesis with little red dots for eyes, Genesis's own red eyes looking back, the eyes of a reaper. He closed his eyes, 'think think, what do I want for my power. What is my power?' Genesis backed away and yelled in pain. The old man looked at the leaf more.

"Genesis make your own unique ability that you like."

"I can't, I tried to surround the guy in vines to trap him but only a leaf showed up." Genesis looked at the man fascinated with the leaf.

"You know what the leaf is. A mix of many elements, its impossible for a reaper though, I bet it just fell, mixture of earth and water, no reaper has been able to use all elements let alone combine them., you can use fire a little, try that." Genesis looked at the old man. He didn't want to believe grim, the old man just looked at the leaf.

"I'll do what I want." Genesis looked at the leaf and it formed a branch went around the old man, the old man smiled and went to genesis like a snake.

His voice was like a snake too, a horrible voice that genesis hated. "Well done, Ekdahl will be pleased." Grim punched the man with his boney fingers with the rings on them.

"Genesis you have just done something that a reaper has never been able to do, combine and use multiple elements." Grim looked at the old man look at Genesis. "This man is named Yamata no Orochi, the eight branched giant snake." Grim looked away. "He is immortal, not even I could kill him, he has no soul." Grim walked away and touched Genesis's shoulder, "my house here is his home too, as my servant he serves me, but he is Ekdahl's slave." Grim whispered into Genesis's ear. "He can't be killed anymore. He was killed by a god. Now he is a shell. Just a killer with no path, but he is loyal to your father, the man who killed your mother." Genesis eyes widened and he shed a tear and wiped it away looking calm again. "Ekdahl betrayed us all and wants us dead. Your better than that my Grandson. I see great things in your future. I believe in you."


	13. Chapter 13

Reaper Can Die Ep 13

"How long has it been?" A powerful voice clamed Ekdahl's throne as his own, His gems on his body couldn't show the rings on his fingers. Ekdahl's own recruits stood nearby, Reapers of strong but unstable power. "You there, Axel Is it?" Axel stood leaning on a wall, his hair was spiky and short at the front and long and slicked back in the back. It was as blood red as his eyes. He had a black lightning bold tattoo from his ear to his chin. He wore a black polyester Jacket and a Yellow T-shirt, and some black slack pants and cowboy boots that were white with a black cloth going down the middle of both sides.

"700 years since you died, Ekdahl has been thinking of causing the war again." Axel was smoking, he opened his eyes after he lit the cigarette. His eyes had black around the red instead of white. He dropped his cigarette and it floated in place.

"Check on the girl…." Kain was commanding but nobody had a reason for him as a leader. They wanted Ekdahl back. Ekdahl was the potential king of the reapers to them.

"She has a name." Axel truly hated Kain. "Helen is important."

"That may be but check on her!"

"She doesn't need to be checked on, she is one of us, always has been. Recently we just released her memory, she walks free." Axel looked at Kain. Helen walked in.

"I love the way you try to take over my father's throne. I wonder if Genesis knows." She looked at Kain and their eyes meet. Kain's silver gold hair turned to real hair, a blonde he looked at a mirror as his face turned human again. He looked away from her and he turned back into the gemmed person he is now.

"No… it's not possible."

She came face to face with Kain. "But it is Grandfather."

Amaya looked for Victor and knew Leroy was entrusted for her safety, she looked up at him.

"Well. I'm sorry but I think you have to go." Leroy smiled as Amaya started to cry. Leroy summoned his blade and made it shorter. He smiled as he positioned the blade at her. In a split second a large claymore stopped Leroy's fast blade. He looked at the new girl's eyes. "Who are you? What did you do to Amaya?"

"I am Ayama, I am your death!" she pushed forward and spun, Leroy's blade hit the ground and he spun to counter her claymore, he stopped it with some plating on his steel toed boots. "Your powerful mortal…"

"yes, more powerful than you." Leroy's young features were not angry but calm. He knew battle. He disappeared and pierced her heart. She dropped. "Goodbye Ayama." Leroy smiled but then he frowned. She disappeared. "pity." He teleported back to the group.

"Impossible! They couldn't…."

"They could, they have before." Grim was telling genesis about Mako. "He is even better at reading movement than me." Grim was sketchy about everything, as if he didn't want to tell genesis much.

"So what does he want with me, and why do we know so much about him but so little about the thousands." Genesis was mad about the fact that they were unprepared even though he learned his abilities slightly.

"We really know that Mako is powerful, wise, manipulative, and above all, he is too unpredictable."

"So could he know where we are or what we are talking about." Genesis knew that they were in trouble if the thousands joined the war.

"Well. Let's say that we need to worry less about Mako by himself, his always-by-his-side bodyguard is a fear of all man, while we fight arch we may get answers." Grim looked out the window, arch's ship melted. "shit!"

"What?!" genesis started tward the window to look outside, Grim close lined him.

"You're not going anywhere." Grim picked Genesis up by the collar, his bony fingers going through the fabric; he stared at genesis, his eyes dark red with a small blue flame. "ists time to wake up genesis." Genesis looked into Grim's eyes.

"Ahhhh!" Genesis woke up with Orochi and Grim over his bed.

Victor stared at Amaya, she held on to his cloak. Her eyes shifted from green to red for a split second. Proctor appeared. "Leroy, speedy? What are you doing?

"Me? I wasn't doing anything, anything she says is a lie!"

"A lie, then it must be true; you left her alone and lost her for a second."

Leroy held his tongue. "Yes. I'm sorry."

"Go find Anacreon and John." Vincent looked at Leroy, "Proctor will accompany you."

"Fine." They both teleported.

The roar of the flames was strong with the lightning. The skeletons and undead were done screwing with the fence. It was too powerful; too many strong points not enough time to find a weak point. They sat around swords at their side or on their lap, most were laughing a weird empty laugh. They played cards or told stories or jokes of their past.

"He will succeed. He isn't as most of us. He is maybe another generation or an Outcast." Garth looked down; there was a patch of grass burning in a small square garden.

"What do you mean? Do you know about Kain, of how he died last time?" there was a pause while Garth and John looked at each other.

"Yes, Grim and Ekdahl verses Kain." John looked at the fire dome of Garth's dissipate.

"No it was Mako and Grim verses Ekdahl verses Kain." Garth smiled and all the undead blew away in the dust, John eye widened and the army was gone, he put away his book and put back on his glasses, he put a toothpick in his mouth and he grew old again, but he couldn't focus the gate dispersed.

"No you're lying!" John couldn't believe something like that. Garth walked over to John and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm a Thousands, I cannot lie!"

Proctor and Leroy found John unconscious sitting like he is sleeping on a park bench. "This war is too much." Proctor didn't believe in the war, he wanted it to remain buried. They both worked on moving Anacreon, he was unconscious as well. "dabit deus his quoque finem."

"Proctor my friend, I don't think god can put a end to this one." Proctor frowned. "think of it this way, at least you won't have to worry as much, this war is starting and your power could save millions, looks like we are not enough." Leroy smiled. "maybe if we had more people…."

"That's it!!!" Proctor smiled at the idea that he just had, a idea that will end this war. "we have to get more reapers, more allies, and then we can stop this war before it begins."

"The war already begun, you can't stop it now, nobody can!"

"We at least have to try Leroy Wilcox! we will recruit all the reapers that we can. When we have enough, we can stop the war."

"You don't know how many reapers Ekdahl has! His army could be limitless."

"But for humanity we will try, we don't want them in the crossfire, they forgot all about us, but we can protect them in the shadows."

"Proctor, what will protect any of us from the shadows itself? Ekdahl is more powerful than anything."

"He is dead Leroy, we don't have to worry."

"Dead in body, not in soul, if he can't find a way, he will make one."

"We will find more reapers and ill become stronger." Leroy and Proctor looked at Genesis, he had a new sword, a black sheath concealed the blade it had red diamond shapes on it, his clothing was his normal gray and blue, and his guard on his sword was golden, it was a shorter blade than his last one, it was roughly 2 and a half feet long or more. He took out the blade to leave in half a foot of it. There were parts in the blade where another would be able to get stuck in. a swordsman blade, Genesis's blade. "a new era is upon us, we will need to find our grounds and allies quickly. There isn't much time."

(End Season 1 of Reaper Can Die.


	14. Chapter 14

(season 2) Reaper Can Die Ep 14

There were 2 men in a sword battle, one of them had his arm injured and on his knee, the rain swept the blood away silently, it was hard to tell because of his red . "I….impossible."The injured man got up from his knee, "how could you be so powerful." The other man in a Black cloak with wind chimes on the sides made it seem like a calm scene, he wore a expensive looking outfit underneath, white and black, he was really thin and tall, his hair was down about elbow length, he seemed at peace as he looked up at the clouds with his hair going back. The name Kushimaru was on the back of his cloak in Cantonese.

"even the clouds are more amusing than you, you bore me." The man twirled his blade around his finger and the force made a scar in the earth about 4 ft out from him. he rested it on his shoulder. It was black a white from one end to the guard that slowly spun in place. "I guess you are strong for a human…." Kushimaru disappeared and reappeared behind the samurai. "I never asked you your name, shame to die without a name." The human samurai's arm fell off. Blood sprayed everywhere from the cuts on his chest, he dropped his katana and held his neck wound.

In a very weak and scratchy voice he asked one question. "What are….you?" The samurai collapsed.

"I am just a demon. A Reaper, I have no real name. they call me Kushimaru but that's the name of my sword." Kushimaru appeared back to the spot where he was watching clouds. He looked to the side at the fallen body. His sharp and intimidation features were in their own way calm.

"Kushimaru….. ok." The samurai was still bleeding and couldn't move from his spot at the man's presence. "I don't know what this pressure is, but what is your real name?"

"I truly don't know." The man pointed at the samurai, "I'm bored of you." A steel rope cable came out of his sleeve. It was the last thing the samurai saw.

"Brother, I'm bored and hungry, we are rich right? Why don't we get a good car instead of walking? Why don't we just get something for ourselves to eat at least?" Vincent and victor walked down the streets of downtown Los Angeles. Genesis sent them off to get some food for him and grim. "We can get the food for genesis later, let's go, he is training, let's have some fun."

"This is pathetic." Vincent didn't like being a delivery boy.

"It's ok brother, I was only joking." Victor trotted behind Vincent.

"How could Grim eat anyway?" in the middle of Vincent's rant a mugger came out of the next alley with a gun.

"um…. Give me all your money and that shiny pipe on your belt…."

"you mean my Hilt?" Vincent looked at victor and smiled, the man wanted Vincent's Scythe hilt.

"I don't want any trouble, let's do this easy and I won't have to kill you two." The man that was trying to mug them was a little nervous.

"Vincent?" Victor saw Vincent smiling.

"how about you give me your gun and jacket?" Vincent was trying to mug the mugger now.

"No! Give me the items or ill kill your ass." Vincent pointed the gun in-between his eyes.

"How about a game. It's a very fun game. Let alone you might not want to try it because one dies and one lives. I played this game a long time ago when my mother got killed by a murderer. It was very fun. Victor and I played it till the guy, dropped, dead." Vincent seemed very maniacal and vicious, but calm and collected." The mugger shot Vincent between the eyes and Vincent dropped to the ground.

"Please don't kill me." Victor looked like he was in horror. The man pointed the gun at Victor and shot. Victor caught the bullet in the air and smiled. "I'm just fucking with you, this will be a blast. Victor smiled even madder than ever. "Brother, what should we do with him?" Vincent leaned over the man at full height Vincent was a foot taller than the mugger. Vincent was maybe around 6.7 feet when he didn't slouch. He took the gun smashing it in both his and the mugger's hand. The mugger held his hand in pain.

"Never shoot a angry man." Victor looked at Vincent. His wound wasn't even visible. Not even a trace that a bullet entered and left his skull. "I let you in on a secret, I am a reaper. Death has no clam on me, life is a burden."

"I killed you….."

"You just shot me; I let my defensive skin become weak to give a illusion." Vincent smiled. "And this hilt." The mugger sat up in awe. "Is a weapon." The weapon reformed the entire staff of the scythe through the mugger's head. Vincent released his weapon and put it back onto his belt. The mugger fell over dead. "Let's go see Vlad"

Vincent and Victor walked into the room where Vlad was.

"Anacreon was found unconscious. Proctor and Leroy also found John not too far away heavily damaged by his own book." Vlad smiled. "everyone is ok and we learned that the thousands are probably active. And there is more still."

Vincent and victor talked in unison again. "yes sir?"

Vlad pushed a button on a remote on his desk, a TV lowered from the ceiling, "as you know the technology in this building is ahead of the human world because we keep the best for us, not because of greed, but because it can be used for bad as well as good."

"Sir?"

"I had a MOTO follow you, that's right a Motorized Optics Transition Orb. Barely the size of a quarter. And it saw what you did." The tv played the events next to a news broadcast.

"Earlier today the so called insane Wayne was found dead, he was a wanted felon with 8 muggings and 7 kills." The reporter was handed a paper. "This just in, a Infamous samurai by the name silent blade was killed. He killed high ranking diplomats and was found dead with the word Demon etched in his arm. Do we have a Vigilante uprising around the world, Silent blade had 27 kills on his rec……" Vlad turned off the TV. A small robot came into the room and delivered a letter.

"……Well?" Vlad looked at Vincent and victor while opening the letter. The robot left while Victor just smiled.

"So we killed a notorious mugger." Vlad didn't look amused.

"we have reason to believe that a reaper killed the samurai, I don't suppose you know anything about that." Vlad read the contents of the letter. He still wasn't amused. He pressed another button on the remote and the windows instead of showing the city they were in showed a beach and he was right near the shore with the view. "I bet you wouldn't, but we are going to have you track down the Reaper involved." Vincent and victor nodded and Vincent pointed at the food so that he will leave to give it to grim and genesis. He opened the door and placed the food on the table in the next room. Right when he set down a Jar it fell.

"looks like Genesis learned his powers" The building shook.

_____________________________________________--

"cough, cough." Grim had just enough time to release his Pendent. 2 other Grim's next to him looked decimated and destroyed by the technique, The ground looked like it went through an explosion. "you did it. You have your power almost mastered." Genesis clenched his fist. "I want to know if Helen is ok." Grim looked down.

"Our sources tell us that she has been killing the lower members time by time." Genesis looked at his hand, a small flame appeared and he wrapped some vines around it, he put it out with water and then looked at grim.

"What exactly is my power?"

"Try making some dirt in your hand." Genesis envisioned what he was told to do and only a grain of sand appeared.

"what does it mean?"

"it means your power ignores the law of matter or the law of exchange, you have the power to make planets, or absorb them. You can use all the elements." Grim looked at his boney hand.

"But with my new power I can save her!"

"You think you can save the world? You would have died any way against arch or Garth."

"John had a broken back and shoulder blades, and Anacreon had a short Coma."

"That's right, and Vlad's technology made them good as new. So you think you could have helped then, and not now?"

"no,…. I would have gotten in the way." Grim sat back on a chair.

"That's right…." Genesis looked out the small window. "Grim just watched Genesis with the hollow eyes, a small blue flame turned green. "you have the potential to be the next true Reaper King."

"Whatever." It started to ran outside, Genesis had his hand on his chin.

"It means you have to be careful. You have more law and codes."

Genesis looked at grim. "Shouldn't I have less as a king?" Genesis was a little Shaky from the last spar against grim.

"No, one of them are that if 2 reaper kings are fighting then nobody can interfere except another king."

"Why?" Grim thought for a while.

"You ever wonder why you can see your soul but everyone else sees a blue dot in a clear sphere."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"The reaper kings are Noble blood, And insanely powerful." Grim stared off into space. "it would take a lot to describe."

"I may not seem so…."

"What?" grim got confused.

"I feel weak, I used to think I was strong but I don't anymore, I have to get stronger."

"Genesis….."

"For all of my friends I've made! I don't want to be alone anymore!"

"Woo!" A man with long black hair and white dog ears was going through the forest. "Yea haw! This is the night!" He wore a white t-shirt and white Jeans. He was barefoot. "Here I come grim, and new Reaper King Genesis." He was jumping tree to tree at high speed to the Reaper HQ. Vlad's Tower.

A dark room in a lonely prison had very few inmates. In this place only the most dangerous criminals were there, they were used to fight in a arena for wealthy individuals for cash. Bets, bets on inmates one man dies and the other goes back to the cell until he dies or goes into another fight. A man in a white strait jacket and tight white pants sat legs out in a cell; it was empty, only his ghostly shadow was visible but only barely in the dark room. The door opened. "Letting me go? No, I could leave anytime, hmm... What about food, no you haven't been feeding me for months, why would you start now, maybe to kill, care to volunteer?" The man looked up. His eyes were closed but he had long black hair with streaks of silver, He opened one of his eyes and the red iris was visible, it glowed in the chamber, it sank fear in the supposed to be tougher than the inmate guards. The man didn't smile, he just stood up, seeming to defy gravity.

"you have a fight. Winner gets a cell of choice and any meals for a week, their choice."

"Hmmm…. I'll keep the cell, but it better be a difficult fight, I need a bath, a bloodbath. Maybe a wealthy man will fall in again, hahaha!!"

M….monster, you haven't eaten for months and you just want to kill."

"You flatter me, and what gave you that idea? I just want to bathe in blood, doesn't mean I want to kill the guy, he will die when I choose, and be careful boy, or you will be the first blood." The man walked out of his cell. There were 7 more armed guards. "My my, you should have brought more guards." The guards pointed the weapons at the man in the strait jacket. "Now now, I like it here, I'm more interested in this fight, plus here there are no taxes, no worries, and I get free food." The man smiled deviously. "Do me a favor"

"What kind of favor you demon."

"Again with the complements, how kind, I want you to blindfold me for the fight."

"Are you insane?!"

"I guess that's the reason for the strait jacket. Am I wrong, want to try it out, it's comfortable. Hahaha! The fashion is in season now a day's isn't it!"

"I hope you die in that match."

The man looked down. "I wish I could too….." The guards lead him to the arena, 2 stayed behind.

"What is with that guy." The young guard talked to the older guard whispering.

"well… he has been here longer than I have, he hasn't aged a day either only his hair grew and his clothes changed."

"What!?"

"you heard it, he loves the arena matches, some say he would kick down that 4 ft thick door again just to find a kill, that's why he participates so much, plus the rich folks love him. He didn't always use the door, one time he wanted a biscuit and he went through the wall. Its sort of funny if you think of it, one time he asked to get the execution done already and he was unaffected by everything, he just cusses us out and walks back through his cell. He broke our electric chair after a hour."

"Creepy."

"Tell me about it, 30 years ago and no age on his face, what the hell is he."

The arena had several rich people in the stands; it was a small dome roughly about 20 ft in diameter. They rolled in the man in the strait jacket. "This better be good….." they put a cloth in his mouth to keep him from talking, he bit through it. "I said blindfolded dumbass not muted." He spit the cloth on the guard. He got punched in the stomach. "You hit like a human, hahaha!!!" A large inmate walked in the other side with a huge shield and a suit of armor, he also had a big ax.

"Thin man look puny."

"Tall man look stupid, let me fight him, hahaha!"The man in white was unhooked from his chains, they didn't even get the strait jacket when the man broke free from the rest of his restraints and kicked strait up blocking the ax headed for him, The ground shook on impact. The guards left fast but the strait jacket man disappeared. The huge armored inmate looked around confused. "looking for someone big guy?" The ax spun around and the strait jacket man blocked it with his foot again, he jumped on to the ax and the big man was furious, his shield went straight for the strait jacket man, he just kicked through it and kicked in the hand of the inmate. It was like a small tank going through a building like it was nothing, "Going to take more than that!" He back flipped off, time seemed to slow right when his toe touched the floor, a pendent that looked like a hour glass went around the man's neck, he round house kicked right when his foot hit the ground, not even missing a beat, it hit the inmate's arm breaking it through the armor, he kicked up and got the man's helmet off reviling a extremely ugly and scared face with a lot of burns. He combed and kicked down breaking the ax. He kicked up the metal of the ax and sliced it into the chest of the inmate. "Blood, just what I was waiting for." The man stuck out his tongue to get a drop. Once the drop landed on his tongue his right sleeve shattered and tore, his arm was demonic looking. Without even breaking the remaining armor or skin he took out the inmate's heart, still beating, "Is this it, I wanted more of a fight." The blood seemed to be absorbed through the arm. "can I have another, please sir I want some more, Hahahahaha!!!" the sleeve repaired itself and he was bound again.

"All while blindfolded." A man that looked like a accountant in a fancy suit jumped down into the arena.

"So a rich guy did fall in. Hahahaha, that's great!"

"Hello there little man, I hope I didn't spoil your fun." His glasses lowered reviling Blood red eyes. "Would you like some fun, I would too, but I'm in a hurry, my boss will be here soon. You see, there is something I want in life, and that's death."

"Then you picked the right time to die, if you seem to know about me then you would know my name, which I doubt. Hahaha!"

"Please, compose yourself Kaos." The accountant pointed at the ground. It started to turn to dust. "Dust to dust, I am Zane." A pendent that looked like a circle with a 2 in it went around his neck. The dust around Kaos started to make him sink, Kaos tried to move but it was swallowing him in.

"Damn it! How do you know so much?" Zane stopped the dust just enough to have Kaos frozen in place to talk.

"Because I know so much." A shadowy figure came through the door.

"E….Ekdahl!"

End of chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15

Reaper Can Die Ch 15

Grim sat motionless. "What of Mako?"

"He has disappeared, all of the thousands have disappeared, in one of the fights we even had a invisible tracker stay with them but it shorted out from a electrical current on the one we fought. Surely he is a new thousands, we never seen one that could manipulate electricity, there isn't a single thousands that we can find right now." A group of guards were talking to grim, grim sat still as if he wasn't even alive. Then as if all life went into him he stood up.

"Something has pushed them back into hiding, something has taken a toll on them, but what could it be."

"Does it matter?" Proctor walked to Genesis, Genesis was asleep. "Strange that he can sleep, this is a reaper area where we don't need sleep, he should be wide awake."

"He spent a lot of energy on an ability that isn't meant for reapers. His ability is different, something else I can't pinpoint, but it's more destructive than absorbing and giving. What did Vlad say about the report?"

"He doesn't know either, and I've never seen prince Vlad unsure about anything, it's strange, what is Genesis, he is 100% Reaper, but there is something else hidden, who was his mother?" Proctor put his hand on genesis's shoulder, his hand burned quietly and proctor frowned.

"I don't know, I know she wasn't human or reaper, with the sins showing up around Genesis's time the timing couldn't have been better or worse….. Pride….. Why have you shown up again? You should be dead by now." Grim clenched his bone hand. His rings jingled silently.

A crash went through the west wall of the tower, Grim and Proctor looked in the direction of the noise, Genesis shot up and had his hand in the air as if he was about to snap his fingers, he had a look of horror on his face, a face of someone about to die, "Mom…." His voice was sad and calm, it was empty, tears were in his eyes even though he still looked like he wasn't really there, as if he was unconsciously doing this.

"Show yourself." Proctor wielded both of his blades and recited the Lord's Prayer. "our father, which art in heaven……"

"Such awareness! Hoo hoo hoo!!! Yah!" the man howled, he had long black hair and white dog ears, he had a white tail that was bushy and well kept, "seems my camouflage didn't work…." He flipped down and landed on a knee, he wore white slacks and a white t-shirt.

"Camouflage? You went through a wall.

"A cat?" Grim was a little simple really, he wasn't a genius, he was average at best.

"I'm a wolf! Inuzaki is my name!"

"Inuzaki, the Reaper wolf god? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be a fairy tale."

"I'm not a fairy and my tail is a wolf one!"

"Not the smartest branch in the tree." Vlad walked into the room.

"Who's there?" Inuzaki was acting like it was his tower being invaded.

"Im the owner of this tower, Vlad is what you can call me, my real name isn't to be released yet to you." Vlad smiled and tilted his fedora forward. He opened a can of soda and placed it near the wall, what looked like a smoke came out of it slowly and begun rebuilding the wall. "microscopic robots, they are said to be one of the deaths of the world to come, but I made it where if they went outside of their can for a minute they die. They can only build, not destroy."

"Uh….." Inuzaki was speechless or maybe actually clueless with this one. "enough with the smart talk, what was that noise while I was coming in?"

"Wasn't that you going through the wall." Proctor smiled as he said this. And pointed calmly to Inuzaki

"What noise? And stop pointing at my ears!"

"Oblivious, how are you helpful!? I wasn't even pointing at your ears!" proctor was making friends fast it seemed.

"You were pointing to my ears!"

"was not, I was pointing to you!"

"I call BS!"

"what?!"

"Bullshit! You were pointing at my ears!"

"I apologize then Inuzaku."

"Inuzaki is my name, not inuzaku!"

"Shhh….. Look at Genesis." Genesis was still crying with his fingers in snapping position.

"Mom….." Genesis snapped his fingers, black fire erupted and the windows of the floor they were on all shattered, it was like a explosion in that floor, Vlad protected everyone with pike shields out of the ground, Genesis laid asleep, not a noise about what was going on, all on a flaming bed.

"Quick! Get the alchemist in here!" Vlad was working to stop the spread of the fire.

"He is unconscious sir."

"Get anyone that can put out these flames! Someone!" the black fire carried on, not wanting to stop.

"Ekdahl! What do you want with me?" Kaos still was stuck in Zane's sand pit.

"You, who said I want anything to do with you, it's your right arm I'm after, you have raw power, power that not even I can get close to and survive, you know it too, and you killed me before. But I'm a god! One you can't kill so many times without me coming back."

"Not so funny now are you Kaos." Zane smiled.

"Look who is talking Zane!" Kaos smiled. "And you! You're not a god; you're just a man with a god complex!"

"Kaos…. You have spent the entire life of yours trying to die or to be captured, you hate your powers, you got arrested and put into police cars until you got bored and tore them apart from the inside before getting to the station, you broke into this prison just because of your boredom, who says I can't give you something entertaining, something worth your life."

"What are you talking about Ekdahl? You don't have a thing in the world you can offer me that I would like."

"Another Reaper War!" Ekdahl smiled as shadows went off his body and pulled Kaos out of the sand pit.

"Another…. Reaper war….." Kaos eyes were wide and then he smiled like a maniac. "You got yourself a deal, you got yourself a killer."

"Brother?" Victor's whining was getting annoying. "How much longer?"

"Silence, they said that a demon killed him. I think I know just what demon it was."

"Why, shouldn't we be able to take him without a sweat, and what if he is a reaper king, one of the 13 now."

"We will be fine." Vincent stopped Victor went ahead and realized Vincent stopped.

"Brother?"

He,…… he is here!" A sword made was through the ground as if it was a shark in the sand, it was guiding to kill. Victor blocked it with his blade. The eye hole in Victor's blade blocked it.

"Brother!"

"He will kill us, He Is staring at me, his eye, its in my mind, he is the most feared of the kings."

"Brother!!"

You both woke me up! I was having a good fight in my mind." The man forced himself out of the ground.

"I have no name, but I'm called Kushimaru."

"Kushimaru, The reaper king of the Dragon bloodline!" His strength was amazing, Victor was being forced into the ground, he was stable and the craters were forming around them. Victor's blade grew cracks in the eye.

"Hey….. I don't know my name, never knew if I had one." The blade continued through and stabbed victor in the shoulder. The powerful Saw like sword glistened, blood-soaked black metal. "Weak….."

"Brother run!!!" Vincent didn't move he was in shock.

"Victor…. I can see mom." Vincent was having a flashback.

"Brother…."

"Hold still, I'm almost free…."

"Who were thoughts guys? Why did they kidnap us and take mom?"

"We need each other brother, don't you understand. We are only human, we can't do this alone."

Vincent started to untie the rope around victor's wrists. "We are just kids, just kids, why is this happening."

"We can save mother!"

"With what? We are just kids, we can't fight, we don't have a gun, and we aren't like our anime or comic book characters." Vincent started crying. "We aren't strong enough, we have to survive and help mom."

"They took her, they will kill us."

"…..shut up."

"There is nothing we can do."

"I said shut up!" Vincent's eyes turned from green to red, "ahhh!!!!" the pain was like being stabbed in the eye. "What's happening to me…?"

"Brother!"

"Don't be scared victor."

"Brother……" it was silent, a small bang like a gunshot went off, and the door was kicked open.

"Children." A man with a blue ski mask on had Vincent and victor by surprise. The man had their mother hostage and her at gunpoint. Vincent looked at him with hate. "Oh a little escape artist isn't you!" The kidnapper shot Vincent in the shoulder, Vincent collapsed. Their mother screamed into the man's hand.

"it hurts, but not as I thought it would…."

"Brother?"

"Little kid, stay down." he shot Vincent again which caused Vincent to collapse again. Vincent got back up.

"I have a strong will to save my mom and my brother, nothing will stop me." The blood around Vincent slowly started to heal him, he seemed to be regenerating. He moved his hand to get up. He thought to himself, 'if only I had a gun, I could shoot the guy with a bullet.' The blood moved as his hand moved. The blood seemed to act on his will.

"Brother I'll always protect you, mom, I'll keep you safe." Vincent moved his hand swiftly and the blood turned into a bullet and shot the man's hand with momentum.

"Little demon." The man shot his mother. Vincent and victor's eyes were wide, the shock was overwhelming.

"Brother….. I'm sorry….." Victor's eyes turned he formed a sphere in his palm and the man flew back and started to turn into ash. "killed him, I did it brother, he he!" Victor looked insane, his brown hair changed red. Vincent's hair turned a greenish blonde. A man with cross like swords came in as Vincent started to pass out.

"I'm too late, thy lord help these people."


	16. Chapter 16

Reaper Can Die Ep 16

"Brother, Blast it all, it's impossible for me to bring you back…… help brother….." Victor was bleeding from his forehead; He was using his shattered blade as a makeshift shield. It was lodged between the spinning guard and one of the teeth of the blade. "What is this blade?"

"It's a blade type known as a Sword Breaker, its name is Kushimaru." The dragon Reaper king smiled demonically, "Time to die, too bad you can't regenerate, a reaper without regeneration, Sad really."

"Vincent, wake up, blast it all." Victor started to slowly heal.

"Seems you can regenerate slowly at times, but it's too late." Victor's blade snapped between the guard and the blade was headed to victor.

"VINCENT!!!!!" A 4 bladed scythe blocked the blade known as Kushimaru.

"I heard you the first time Victor….. And Victor can't regenerate, but I can heal him whenever I want. Call it a brotherly love of a mutual relationship." Vincent placed the 4 barrel shotgun to the back of the king's head. "Goodbye."

"I…. can't move, but you are indeed strong enough to fight me." Vincent pulled the 3rd trigger; one shot went through the reaper king's head as Victor exploded them all with a chakara heart.

_______________--____________________________

'I know you can hear me swordsman.'

"No! This is my fight, you're just a sword, my weapon, Kushimaru, I'm warning you!"

'what can you do, step on me, leave me in the dust, my ability will become another's, you would just be wasting your time on nothing, nothing, that's what you would become if you ridded yourself of me, of the world that I showed you.'

"Say what you will I'm not done yet."

'Your head is split open. Let me show you the power.'

"No…. NO!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------_

Vincent and Victor sat nearby the reaper king. "Is he dead brother?" they both were breathing heavily.

"No… Not yet. I think he is just thinking." A dark aura surrounded the body of the king. A black crown and pendent went on him, the pendent hanging between 2 of the spikes. The sword tied the steel cables around the hand of the king.

'Let me introduce myself.' The king held the sword forward not speaking. A mask that looked like a white skull with black eyes and a upside down cross near his right eye, the red iris, and smoke coming out of his mouth made him seem intimidating. 'I am the blade known as Kushimaru. I promised power to this king a long time ago.' He lowered the blade. 'Know you shall know the power.'

"Your voice may have changed but screw that! We are ready!"

"Blast it all, you're going down. hehe!" Kushimaru kicked Vincent into Victor.

'I thought you said you were ready.' Vincent looked at his brother's broken blade going into his chest.

"Victor…. Are you…. Ok?"

"Brother, I'm scared."

"Don't be scared. It's going to be o…k…. oh crap." Victor was changing into Madness. His blood rage was showing again. His eyes turned white and empty, the red dot was like a raging flame. "Bloody retreat!" Vincent started melting into blood and reforming on a nearby building. "I have to stay here and strike when the moment is right to save him."

"Looks like I'm cleaning up your mess again victor. You really do suck. Hahahaha!!!" the demented laugh again, Vincent hated it, watching his brother turn into that monster, the monster with no name and 2 voices at once, a high pitch voice and a low pitch voice at once. It was the worst sound in his mind. "tell me what is your name."

"I'm called Kushimaru, the sword of the dragon." Kushimaru moved his sword around in a circle and time seemed to slow.

"The reaper king of the dragon bloodline. Well nice to meet you."

"And what is your name?"

"Me? Hahaha! I DON'T HAVE A NAME! Just call me Madness!" Madness kicked Kushimaru into a building.

"His speed is impressive. I'll have to do that." Kushimaru switched hands and seemed to move fast where there were multiple illusions of him. Madness kicked them all.

"I could kick you around all day." Kushimaru stabbed Madness and Madness held onto the sword lodged into him. "Not good enough." Madness had his other hand form his weapon of choice, it was a long sword different from Victor's, it had 2 blades on one guard, A double blade katana. He thrusted the blade through himself having the blade capture and trap Kushimaru on his own body.

"You have skill I'll give you that, but I have raw power." Kushimaru pulled his blade along with Madness's blade through the body.

"And I have chakara hearts, pure energy beams of this reaper's own energy. It's not his real power I'm afraid but it will do." A black orb started to spin on Madness's finger slowly. "Goodbye, one king to another, hahaha!" the beam was about 5ft thick and went right into Kushimaru.

"You're…. You're the reaper king of Madness. Kuang!"

"There is no point of me saying I don't have a name if I do have one, sure I used to have that name. But I fused with this child when his mommy died. Hahahaha!"

"You're a monster." Kushimaru let off another dark aura, his wounds healed.

"And you're not. Hahaha! Only something not a monster can kill me!" Kushimaru sank his blade deep into Madness's neck; he then used the blade of Madness to cut off the head of the insane man. He removed both blades and jumped back. "it's going to take more than that…. Wait a minute." Kushimaru dropped both blades making them stab into the ground. He pressed his palms together and almost collapsed but finally found the strength to use his technique. He put his fingers to his mouth like as if to smoke a cigarette. Flames erupted in a path to Madness, Engulfing him in the fire. "Well done, I'll give you the victory today, but remember. I didn't use my Pendent." Both Madness and Kushimaru went back where they belonged, into the bodies of their hosts. Both Victor and the King spoke together.

"Thank you; know I know I'm not alone in my struggle." Vincent jumped down to heal both of them.

_______________--______________________________

Genesis was taking a walk with Inuzaki and Anacreon; they were off to get something nearby. Vlad told them about a tip that a robot was spotted in the area and they wanted to confirm it, they all wore Cloaks made by Vlad's scientists. Sure they were cloaks of the guards and what John wears but it works for now. Genesis had all his clothes in the wash and they got to pick from white or black, of course both Inuzaki and Anacreon picked White, while Genesis picked black.

"Somebody, stop that man, he stole my purse."

"Shut it grandma, nobody is around." He ran straight for Genesis. "Free stuff now, but can anyone catch me. Haha!" Genesis close lined the thief.

"Seems so." Genesis picked up the purse to give it to the old lady.

"Ouch, must have tripped but it feels like I ran into a bus. Oh my god, the purse is floating." Genesis looked at himself, he didn't seem invisible.

"Um… Genesis, these cloaks from Vlad, they keep us invisible. Its so people like me and Inuzaki don't get caught, we are Reapers, and they can't even hear us." Genesis looked at the purse.

"this is some trick." The thief jumped for the purse and genesis kicked him in midair.

"Whatever." Genesis took off the cloak, his normal Black outfit was shown, a upside down Red cross on the back of it with a Golden halo above it was in view on his arm.

"Where the hell did you come from."

"Your dreaming, go to sleep." Genesis just walked over to the old lady that just came around the corner and gave her the purse, the thief took genesis's sunglasses and smashed them.

"That's what you get kid." Anacreon hit the thief on the top of the head. He passed out on the ground. Anacreon was still crying.

"Let's go." They walked into a district with a lot of cosplay shops and people in the outfits walking around, genesis and the team would really blend right in. Genesis walked into a man with a black outfit and slicked back hair, his eyes were blood red. He looked like a 5 years older version of genesis. He watched the man move and continues as if not noticing anymore.

"Learn to respect your elders." The man that looked about 21 just walked on by.

"Was…. That Ekdahl……?" Genesis felt a wind nearby from a alley. "Do you guys feel that."

"No, but I can smell steel and oil down there. It must be the mark." Inuzaki started down the alley. "Wait..." Inuzaki smelt something else. "This way." He ran tward a officer.

"What is it Inuzaki." The police officer looked at Inuzaki and then genesis.

"Can I help you?"

Inuzaki smiled. "Wolf." Genesis, Anacreon and the officer blinked.

"I'm not a wolf, how silly. Hahaha, silly silly silly. Ha ha ha." He looked up and sighed. "huh? A ball?" a small orb was in the way of the sunlight. It was getting bigger, the officer started to turn slightly by gaining mutton chops and a hair on his hands. He ran into the nearest shop and started to reverse but the orb got bigger.

"Genesis, it's the robot. Come on!" The robot landed about 60 meters from where they were, a small abandoned part of the town. They were running to it. "Anacreon, I noticed something. Ever sence I left Vlad's tower, I know I'm not on earth." Anacreon frowned.

"it's true, this is the parallel world, here they call it Sphere. Most humans are still Magic users here. Reapers can go between these worlds, you will notice technology was more looked into in the one called Earth, this one they use magic for every day needs." Genesis didn't realize it before, but as he watched what he was doing he saw a man eating a apple without touching it, levitation, another was cooking some food in a kitchen with his bare hands. He saw 2 kids making a small statue out of mud, it twisted and turned into small apple shape.

"Magic huh. So Anacreon, would John know about this?"

"He comes here often, he does need research." Anacreon laughed to himself but genesis could see the tears from Anacreon, silent tears that never go away. They reached the robot waiting for them. "Impossible, it's a mech."

"A Mech?"

"A Mech is a Reaper Controlled armored fighting unit. Vlad worked on it when he was a boy and the plans were stolen. It uses the energy of the one who put his own energy into it. basically reaper energy."

"Hmmm… a Mech controlled by reaper energy."

"This is just a messenger Mech." Anacreon stepped forward to the 20ft mech. "can you tell us what you have to say." A beam went down to the ground and a life sized Ekdahl hologram showed up. It was the same man Genesis ran into earlier.

"This is live. Hello Genesis, no doubt you seen me earlier, yes I'm alive again, and Anacreon, traitor, Inuzaki, the lone wolf, when did you learn to play nice with others. Nice of you all to find my Mech."

"Ekdahl, I will never accept you as my father! Nothing was comparable to the feeling of being alone I had all my life. Your pure evil, I've been told what you do! I'll never trust you."

"Who says you have to trust me, I'm your father, Always have been. You don't have to accept me. And who says I'm evil, do they say it, that evil man Grim, causing his wars, taking human souls. He isn't even worth talking about; I followed him all my years until he started the reaper war to take Kain's body." Ekdahl offered his hand to genesis. "Please son, I love you, I don't want to see you get caught up in this. You don't have to be in this mess. This war, it isn't going to be nice, the death of thousands of humans is at hand. Reapers will vanish because of it, help me stop it."

"I…. Can't move….." Anacreon stood there like a statue; he seemed to be weighed down by something. Inuzaki as well couldn't move.

"If you loved me so much why did you make me a orphan all my life, to make me think I'm human!" Genesis clenched his fist, he was crying. "all my life, all my life I wanted someone to love, and you didn't give me anything, all I had was Helen." Ekdahl smiled.

"Genesis, Helen is your sister. She is home, she knows the truth, I want to show you it."

"You're lying; a sister would have never kissed me like that."

"Genesis."

"I'll never accept you Ekdahl, you're a monster."

"Genesis." Genesis started to doubt himself, he thought to himself, 'all this time, I thought I had a family, I gained friends, and now you tell me they have been lying to me, that I was played a fool this whole time. What am i?'

"You're your father's son, and my brother." Genesis looked up.

"Helen." Her golden blonde hair was in the wind the same necklace with him on it was in view, he looked at her, watched her as her hair sway in the wind. Genesis reached for the hand that Ekdahl offered. A man with a nice suit and briefcase came into view. "Leroy?" another with a black suit pushed up his glasses, a man with red hair was watching Anacreon and Inuzaki as he smoked a cigarette, 2 of his fingers pointed at them. A man in a white strait jacket watched near the man in the black suit. "What is this…?"

"This is your new family, your new friends that you have as we help heal this world from that tyrant Grim." Genesis started crying, "I'm sorry, my friends."

"Leroy, when did you become a traitor of grim?" Anacreon couldn't move but he was angry and still crying.

"I was never a traitor, the whole time I worked for Ekdahl, for this world, for my role in the new world." Genesis clenched his fist.

"I was so close, I doubted myself." Ekdahl frowned. "I won't join you. Not after this, never after this."

"Soon you will learn, you will learn of the man Grim is." Leroy thrusted his blade tward Genesis. Genesis blocked it.

"Impossible." Leroy tried to move but his blade was stuck in the gauge.

"The child is fast, Amazing." Leroy teleported and placed his hand on genesis's back.

"you think all I had was my sword? You embrace death like a hero, its all in vain." A beam of light rang out of his palm. Genesis wouldn't move, he was in shock about everything that happened. He still doubted everything. "Be gone." A fist sized hole in genesis's chest immobilized him. Genesis looked at Ekdahl's Hologram one last time.

"Ekdahl……"

"Leave him Leroy, he will live today."

"Yes, Master Ekdahl." Genesis blacked out.


	17. Chapter 17

Reaper Can Die Ep 17

"I can't believe you didn't notice them. This is why I let you on the team Inuzaki. You might have compromised everything, and Anacreon, you didn't do anything, why didn't you move, Genesis could have died if John wasn't nearby looking for supplies. Your supposed to be his guardian" Vlad was talking to Anacreon and Inuzaki about the recent mission. Failed but also a success.

"I wasn't able to move. It was like a stasis field or a weight being kept on me." Anacreon was still crying for his Rosaline, the tears may be more rushed.

"I know you care about Genesis, Anacreon, I've received your report. I know that you are not to blame, I'm sorry." Vlad looked out the window. "Proctor come in here." Proctor came into the room. He closed the door behind himself.

"Sic, Vladimir?"

"No Latin right now proctor…. I just want your help. Tell Genesis the story of how you became a reaper. It will help, Vincent and Victor have came back as well, welcome them in the infirmary, along with the new recruited Reaper, Kushimaru…."

"The reaper King of the Dragon bloodline? What do you want me to say to someone so royal?"

"Tell him to speak with Genesis. He…. Might want to teach him something about being a king. One king, to another."

"Very well, prince Vlad." Proctor left the room, Anacreon opened the door and Inuzaki left."

"Vlad…."

"I know Anacreon. I won't make false promises, you're here because there is no will for you to live, but Genesis, he looks like Rosaline's child doesn't he…..." They both smiled. "That's why you cry for her even more now, like you always do, and that's why you cry for him. He may be the only one that can end your tears."

"I know…. The child has many qualities of being a good Reaper King, but also many that will lead him to destroy us. He could go any way, any path, and that is why I cry for him. He is more unstable than any I've seen, he could break at any time but he believes in making friends, something he never wanted to approach before because he felt like a outcast. But Vlad…… Is Genesis even more of a outcast here. In the Human realm he was Strong. In the Reaper Realm he feels weak. Was it the right choice for us to find him? Both groups I mean? Ekdahl has the same vision for him as we do. Is it right to use him as a weapon like this? To train him to a potential that he might destroy everything, absorbing isn't supposed to be his ability, its explosions that should be. I know it. When his sword tried to pierce me I knew his ability, then why does every play him by telling him another ability that might kill him is his?"

"Just that way, the ability that isn't his, absorbing and restoring, it might kill him, but he is a reaper king, that hasn't been a Reaper king with a Elemental ability like either of his, even thought Ekdahl was close to it.. All the other reapers have been Physical. Kain, using whips and other weapons from his arm, Kushimaru, a Sword breaker, Grim a scythe, Genesis an arm that can engulf the world or purify it. Similar to Ekdahl's shadows really. He shows that Reapers….. are evolving."

_____________________________________-____________

"Genesis wake up." Genesis was sitting on his bed at the orphanage. He was looking out a window.

"Helen, I'm awake. Why do you want me to wake up?" He looked at Helen; she was around 15 at the time.

"We are about to get to be on our own, a old man released us, he is giving us places in America."

"America? Why does he want us to leave Europe?" His red eyes reflected off the window brightly.

"no idea. But what was his name? it started with a E, oh well." Genesis looked out the window, Helen went to him and put her arms around him. "Genesis, this is our chance to be free. We can be away from the pain we have suffered here. They treat you different because you are different." Genesis looked up at her, he thought her eyes changed from Blue to Red for a second but he blinked and rubbed his eyes and they were just blue, Like normal.

"I need to sleep Helen……"

"you need to wake up." Genesis rolled his eyes.

"why do you keep saying that, I'm awake." Helen now 16 and genesis 17, Helen stabbed Genesis in the stomach.

"Awaken from the false reality you try to put yourself in, Grandfather Kain and Father Ekdahl want to see you Brother" She mocked the term. Genesis woke up. Proctor was by his bedside in the infirmary.

"Good, you're awake. I was beginning to worry, you were having a nightmare, and the Dream system wasn't on so I couldn't see it, but I kept asking you to wake up." Proctor smiled.

"I saw Helen again. She is my girl…….. She is my sister so I've been told. She called Kain her Grandfather in my dream, shouldn't that be Uncle?" Proctor looked down.

"Well, actually if you take it to Reaper terms from Human terms she is your sister, but also Kain is your grandfather. He should be your uncle but Reapers think the term aunt and uncle were inappropriate, Father, a more basic term was used in respect to uncles and mother was in respect as well, even if they weren't your father and mother. So there isn't a real uncle, Kain and Grim are both your grandfather. Ekdahl called them both Father….. At least till the war started. Which Ekdahl ended, sadly…."

"I don't want to know about the war yet, not until im ready for that bridge."

"It's ok, I respect that Genesis, and you are the future Reaper King, but I was sent here to tell you my story, of how I became a reaper."

______________________-_________________________

"It all started over 1200 years ago." Genesis was seeing this in his mind, Proctor as a farmer, a father for a church. "I was a farmer and a Father for a church, my crops were a main source of food for the town, and everyone depended on me for survival and guidance. I was just human then but they called me a saint, I was a wonderful man that people believed in."

"Father Proctor!" A man by the age of about 16 ran out to Proctor in the field, Proctor was harvesting Wheat with a scythe.

"Good, you can help me harvest this, pick up this row and bundle it, this will be the next week's worth of bread for the town." Proctor was proud even as a farmer. The boy picked up the wheat.

"Father Proctor, there is some weird men here in the village, they are wanting money! A lot of it, they are Raiders." Proctor just smiled.

"Take that wheat into the storage so it can be processed, ill negotiates." Proctor went into his house and came back out minutes earlier in a priest outfit that went to his ankles. The boy saw a tip of a sword Sheath from the bottom of the cloak.

"Are you going to kill the men father?" Proctor smiled.

"I'll negotiate but ill defend the town if it comes to it." Proctor walked to town.

_______________________________________________-________

"We want to speak to who is in charge; if he doesn't show up we will start killing you all one by one." The leader of the raiders had long black hair that had grass in it, and had a dirty looking outfit with mud all over him; he probably thought it as a form of camouflage. His men were almost the same, he had a hatchet in his hand, the others had knifes and 2 or 3 had bows. One had a decorated one that had his hand on the quiver on his hip he had 2 quiver's total, one on his hip and one on his shoulder, his bow in his hand. He watched for anyone that might run.

"Why do you come to our village, Raiders of such degree have can't have need of a village this small." Proctor walked through the crowd, people parting and saying amen as Proctor passed.

"Are you the leader?" the Raider leader went closer to Proctor.

"These people look up to me; they believe me to be a saint of sorts. But believe me, I'm no saint, I'm just a man that cares for my villagers, so you could call me their leader, I handle the court, I handle the town basically, I'm somewhat a mayor, but I'm just a Priest."

The archer with the 2 quiver walked tward the Raider Leader. "Sir, I don't know about this, he seems different than any priest, there are 16 fully armed raiders and he comes with 2 swords under his cloak."

"What? Priest, what is under your cloak?" Proctor unbuttoned his cloak and the swords shown.

"I'm also the defender of the village. I'm here to negotiate, not eliminate."

"You think you can eliminate us." The raider leader ran tward Proctor; proctor skillfully spun, didn't even fully take his sword out of the sheath, and silently sliced off the hand of the Raider without hesitation. "Your hand belongs to God now." Proctor put his sword back into his sheath.

"Interesting, you took out the Fake leader?"

"Fake?" Proctor looked at the man with the bow. "I guess it's true, the real leader would be better armed and most likely would have nicer outfits, and your outfit looks like it would be worth a lot of silvers. And you look like you are smarter than…. The man without the hand." By this time the villagers have silently and slowly went into the inn like proctor instructed for the brawls in the street.

"True, I'm not foolish enough to run straight tward a swords master like yourself, all we want is Silvers, maybe we could strike a deal and we could become protection for your village."

"I'm good enough protection."

"I can see that." A arrow went past Proctor's head and went between eyes of the Fake leader. Who was about to try to strike proctor with his offhand, the hatchet once again on the ground the fake dropped. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jack; you can call me Jack of Trades as a joke."

"I didn't even see you shoot your arrow; I noticed only when it went by my head. We don't need your protection though."

"Very well, we will leave, but Protection comes at a price, "Father" Proctor." Proctor took out the blade and cleaned it swiftly and replaced it in the sheath.

"Father Proctor." The villagers started out of the inn. "Are you ok?"

"Yes child, I'm ok." Proctor smiled and then collapsed.

"Father Proctor!" the villagers ran to help Proctor up.

"I'm ok, just calling on god for help has…. Weakened me, I can't use my swords without my faith."

"You can stay at my house Father Proctor."

Proctor smiled. "Thank you, child."

_______________________-________________________________

Proctor awoke to screaming. "What, screaming." Proctor was dizzy, he looked out the window, and the wheat barn was on fire with Jack and his Gang burning it.

"You here that Proctor! 2 children inside, you can't save this village without protection." The villagers were watching they had water ready but the trained Raiders stood guard. "You better hurry. Let's let him run into the fire." Proctor put on his sword belt and his cloak and ran out the door to the field with the barn. "hahaha! Try to save them and you will die." Proctor ignored Jack's comment. He rushed into the burning barn. He could hear the children screaming inside for help, they didn't seem hurt. He ran to them, the building was giving away, it was about to collapse, the towns people prayed as the building collapsed.

"Proctor! Father Proctor, you are all this town has left, your arrival turned us from struggling to a town that can survive. You can't die!" a small light started down and pierced the clouds. It was right on Proctor's wheat barn that collapsed on him. The rain put out the fire and went away like it didn't exist, the clouds passed the raiders watched the sky move like god himself was moving it. The ray of light showed as proctor pushed through the debris. Both children unharmed in his arms. He looked at the town's people, but they were in shock. He had planks of wood in his back thorns and there was a plank going through his leg, he didn't stop, he made it out of there and gave the children to the mother of them, He opened his eyes, they were Blood red.

"How did I survive?" Proctor took the wood out of his leg; some of the town's folk approached him slowly then helped him with the planks in his back. He immediately started to heal, the town people backed away in fear. "What is it children. It's me, Father Proctor." Jack shot an arrow into Proctor then the arrow was in Proctor's neck, the red eyes were scaring everyone, even Jack.

"You're a monster! You cant be human!" Proctor took out the arrow. It didn't even hurt him.

"Why am I alive now?" Jack shot another arrow. Proctor caught it without thinking. "Why do I have this power, is this god's doing?"

"Damnit, Kill everyone you fools." The raiders stepped tward the town people. Proctor disappeared from one side of them to the other. Each one was decapitated on the spot, only the Raider Jack was alive, Proctor saved the town from the raiders. Jack screamed and shot multiple arrows at Proctor, he spun and sliced off all of their heads in mid air, each arrow sliced by his sword, Proctor appeared behind Jack.

"This is our town; you should have left us alone." Proctor sliced his sword into Jack, piercing his heart killing him. "Let's harvest more wheat. I'll buy what they destroyed with my own money." The villagers all had weapons to use against Proctor. "Children?"

"We are not your children, we are not your anything, you're not Proctor, you eyes are proof of that, you're a monster, you have to be a devil." Proctor looked at his own hands.

"I will leave if you wish it….. I am Father Proctor. As always, I did what I had to, I save the children and took out the ones that wished to hurt you like I always have. But I can see when I'm not wanted, I understand. Even I am scared right now. Goodbye."

_________________-____________________---

"and like that I was gone, a few months later the town I built up from basic scratch of a dying area was turned to dust, with no bread they had no food, traders didn't come through on rumors of demons, they moved from the town to another one that was about 50 miles away, most didn't make it but I watched over them, I found I had long distance abilities as well. I eliminated the attackers and set food that grew on my command on the way as they arrived. I watched the people who hated me move. I found out I was a reaper, 2 reapers called Sinner and Saint found me. They were the same as me, they became reapers the same way as well. Through almost dying for a cause they believed in. being pure of heart as well." Proctor looked at genesis. Genesis was watching the ceiling. "I can see it made you feel better genesis, you were probably a outcast most of your life."

"That's not true……" Genesis turned facing the wall. "I had Helen. I thought she was the only one who accepted that I had different traits and eyes. But she proudly was manipulating me all along." Proctor looked down.

"We will have to find them, Saint and Sinner, before anything else; they can help us with everything." Genesis turned and looked at Proctor. "And the Sins have been in contact with Ekdahl, Saint and Sinner can set up a meeting with them, we need more allies in this war Genesis, it's inevitable."

"It's stupid; this war has no purpose, if I have the power to create like everyone tells me, then could I make a world? Couldn't I make a universe like I've been shown? It's possible right."

Proctor got up and smiled just like he saw Proctor smile at the boy in the vision from proctor. "If you harvest your wheat, you can eat." He walked away, Genesis smiled for once, a kind happy smile that he knew that people shared how he felt, he knew he could do it, he can end the war and help everyone. "And genesis, I've learned everything is possible. Nothing can be impossible when it comes down to It." the smile faded. "And what you said, the creating worlds, now you know why you're so involved in this war." Proctor left without another word. He closed genesis's door, and went into Kushimaru's room.


	18. Chapter 18

Reaper Can Die 18

Saint smiled, he wore all black, a t-shirt, jeans, and working boots. He was in a large 3 story mall, the department he was in had trinkets and items, little things here and there like watches and pendants, he admired one and saw that it almost resembled his own that he wore, His reaper Pendent. It was shaped like a triangle inside a circle, the point facing up. He noticed the camera following him from the wall, he decided to mess with it, and he knew that security would watch people at times just to make sure about people that looked like they would steal from the mall. "Sinner is going to be back in a little bit, I should have some fun." He made a small portal in the camera's blind spot and jumped through, he ended up on the opposite side of the blind spot, he walked where the camera could see him, it stopped moving and 2 security guards were sent to check if he messed with a time loop in the camera. "Looks like I attracted attention, Woops." Saint smiled.

__________________-______________________

Sinner was walking up the stairs to the third part of the mall; he just bought a sword from the mall's sword shop, a new one for his collection. He smiled, he knew his twin brother was smiling but he wanted to know why. Sinner was wearing complete white, opposite of Saint's outfit, even his pendent was upside down compared to saint's, the only difference was he had a black watch which had a red looking liquid in it; it slowly moved like it had the viscosity of blood. He looked at the watch and smiled. "John Valons….. I'm glad I stole the stone from him." He then saw his brother, 2 guards were headed to the location.

________________-_______________________

"Welcome, I shall introduce myself, my name is Saint." Saint smiled, he moved his hand facing the guards, seemingly by themselves the racks of clothing and trinkets flew at the guards seemingly telepathically. Saint saw his brother. "There goes my fun, Sinner! Let's get out of here."

"You fool; you could have reviled us to the population! Other reapers will find us!" Sinner wasn't smiling anymore but saint calmly smiled and he front flipped over the guards and lined on the Railing he jumped off and spun around, facing the guards he seemed to fall back slowly, he moved his hands tward the guards, their guns unhooked from their sleeves and flew into saint's hands, he shot them both through the left leg at the same time, he slowly fell tward the small crowd below watching where the gunshots came from, they saw Saint falling.

"If only I could die……" Saint was falling straight to the ground below, barely a foot before he reached the tile Sinner appeared instantly next to his brother that now seemed to melt through the floor which turned blood red around Saint. "Aw man, why did you have to use that damn stone, we don't need it, I just wanted to see what would break first, my back or the floor." Saint stepped up stumbling a little; it was like trying to walk in liquid concrete. "Why did you steal that from that alchemist anyway, what if he needs it?"

"He has the book of the Shrine, another thing he created; he doesn't need the philosopher's stone at the moment." He looked at the watch, it cracked and the liquid spilt slowly like honey to the floor, when it landed it shaped a perfect 20 side rock that glowed as blood red as their eyes. "Compressed Reaper Blood, and reaper memories." He picked it up and put it in his right hand. He pushed it through his skin. "A good hiding place as any."

"Sinner, I heard about a war starting again." The people around them didn't even seem to notice; apparently the stone had eliminated them from the existence again from these souls.

"We can't end this one, and I don't want to pick a side. If we join Grim, We would have to face John again. And if we join Ekdahl, I would pick death." They both smiled.

"Don't you remember brother, you already died once." Saint looked down. "I still can't remember though, what I did." Sinner placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Saint, you may not remember, but I know you did good, you said you would get me back my body and you did, I had no life sitting there, Grim may have faced me with the judges and they couldn't judge me, you were the balance, you made me come back thanks to it." Saint smiled weakly.

"Yah, and we got the stone from John 1000 years before that. He helped us and we betrayed him, and the only thing I can remember was Ekdahl absorbing you, I can't remember anything before or after that, will you ever tell me what happened?." Sinner and saint looked at paramedics go and check on the guards who couldn't remember anything. Sinner looked at his brother, 'if you only knew that your memories and blood made the stone in the first place, just to tip the scales so I would live again, I'll never forget that my brother.' Saint looked up at his brother and smiled. "I want to see John; he wouldn't hold a grudge right. I mean you said I helped make it somehow, even if I can't remember, it's sort of like when we died over 2000 years ago." Saint got up and walked over to another department.

"It is brother, it truly is, I want to see him as well. When we see him again, we will likely be able to clear up everything."

_____________________-______________________________

Proctor walked into Kushimaru's room, He looked the Dragon reaper king in the eye. "Prince Vlad suggested talking to Genesis about Reaper Kings."

"Get grim to do it." Kushimaru just looked out the window, he was in bandages and had a sad look on him.

"Grim cant, Grim may be a Reaper King…. But he doesn't know about genesis, Genesis follows down a path you are far too familiar with." Kushimaru clutched his blade tightly.

"Do you know what it feels like, to have a power you were told was yours, and find out you had a different one, and that when you used them both you canceled them both out. That you were cursed to be a reaper with no power but only status?" He looked at his sword, Kushimaru. "I lost everything, even my name." He looked back at Proctor. "You think he is on the same path."

"Sadly, he walks right on your footsteps." Kushimaru got out of bed and walked through the wall since proctor was in front of the door, he opened Genesis's door and closed it. Proctor smiled. "Good luck Genesis."

____

___________________-_______________________

"Genesis…." Kushimaru was shocked. He saw Genesis, Genesis looked like someone he knew. "You look just like her son." Kushimaru fell to his knees and Genesis just looked at him. Genesis looked at Kushimaru look at his blade. "It's on the tip of my tongue, what was my name?" He saw Genesis get up. Kushimaru's heart stopped, time seemed to slow, and he saw Genesis walk to him.

"A name doesn't make a person, whoever you are, whoever you were, whoever your father, mother, grandfather or even your own weapon doesn't make who you are, and you are whoever you want to be." Kushimaru was even more shocked. He looked eye to eye at genesis.

"I was sent in here to tell you about being a Reaper King. It seems….. it seems you already know even more than I can ever know." He grabbed Genesis's arm. "What is your power?" Genesis snapped his finger and fire formed and melted a tile nearby.

"I really don't know……" Kushimaru let go of genesis's arm as he looked at the tile.

"It looked like fire, but it was a current of red water and wind at high speeds going cold and super heating. I wonder if he knows what he did." He watched the steam rise from the tile.

__________________-________________________________

"What happened Kain? You look pale, still mad that I killed you?" Ekdahl watched Kain stare at him, his throne littered with the gems that fall off Kain here and there. "Vlad developed a new metal you know; it's likely that it's stronger than any Gem and sharper than any blade. He will augment that with Genesis's ever changing weapons." Kain still didn't say a word. "Come on, say something, you can't be that mad, say something to your brother's son!" Kain slowly got up and walked to Ekdahl.

"You know I died once, I do not plan to make amends, I don't know why you want Genesis in this war. But I don't see how he can help. His place stands next to another not in the war." Kain walked by each of Ekdahl's followers, Zane, his right hand man, Rein, a man with a guitar, Rose, a woman with a sword that had vines around it, Reno, still smoking a cigarette, and Kaos, he greeted each one, "Ekdahl, my son, I must say, I did not want the war. Neither of us, me nor grim, started it. it was all the doing of the old Thousands leader. I know this now, and its starting again, and there is no way to break the cycle. A reaper war will start again, and maybe it will make another world. Like it did last time, 700 years ago."

Ekdahl watched Kain leave, his throne empty and nothing would stop him, he did not know what Kain would do, but he knew that Kain had hate in his heart for both Grim and himself, now it was clouded, Genesis was making Kain think from the last battles, Kain watched from his throne through a looking glass, but what exactly could he do, Ekdahl thought Kain was old fashion, a reaper king that was outdated for this age. He watched Kain leave, he didn't know if Kain was going to make a new army, a 3 way battle in the reaper war that would fight the Sins and the thousands, or if Kain was going to disappear and decide which side was his rightful place.

"Ekdahl, I have one last thing to say." Ekdahl watched Kain still. "My father is still alive." Ekdahl's eyes widened.

"Terminus of Life."

"That's right, you know as well as me, that when we truly die, there is no way of coming back, but he created life and death. Nothing will stop him when he chooses it. He will end this war, because he ends everything." Ekdahl was angry at the sound of his grandfather's name. He melted in the shadows as Kain smiled and left Ekdahl's mansion.

__________________________-_______________________________

"You see Genesis, I'm older than I look; I learned everything from a man named Paracelsus, he is the father of Modern alchemy and Medicine." John drew a diagram on the ground. "Look here genesis." He took off his gloves reviling symbols for elements on each fingertip, and a circle with an S, M, S, around it linking in a triangle. Tria Prima was written above the circle. "The basics of alchemy. Mercury, the smoke, Sulfur, the flame, Salt, the ash, Paracelsus told me that, he also said it can be linked to the body, Sulfur, the soul, Salt, the body, and Mercury, the spirit." John placed his finger on the circle and created the orbs that spun around his finger, Genesis could see an S in 2 of them, and a M in another, "I can make a Wall that can protect, but also destroy, it has fire, water, wind, and lightning, but one thing that it has more than others is these orbs, Salt, Sulfur, and mercury." John let them dance around his finger. They reacted with him perfectly. John sighed. "Theophrastus Philippus Aureolus Bombastus von Hohenheim. He was a marvelous human. He died at the age of 48. And he still is the only teacher I ever looked up to. Not even Flamel compared to him." Genesis watched the orbs spin.

"Can reapers use magic?" John laughed at Genesis's question.

"I used to think the Reaper abilities like Vincent's blood and Vlad's pikes were magic, over 2000 years ago I thought that Saint and Sinner both had a hard life and magic helped, I studied it for so long until now. And not even 20 lifetimes have had enough time to learn everything."

"I saw your age different on the glasses, before they were destroyed."

"You can only see the body's age." John looked up, "It doesn't matter now, but if you looked at Ekdahl in his new body, he would probably only be a few days or weeks old." John took a drink out of a flask from his pocket; Genesis saw it glowing on the opening as John drank. A little of the liquid dripped from his mouth, it was blood red and as it reacted with the air it hardened. "It keeps me alive, but these bodies can only last a full 100 years. This keeps me from going insane." He closed it. and took the hardened liquid from his mouth, he tossed it to the floor and it shattered like glass and went back to a center among itself. Genesis, don't cry for the past, look and smile at your future, I wanted to live forever to study, to learn about the world and everything. And I got disappointed. Wait…." John heard something. "This way." John and Genesis both walked to where they could hear yelling. It was Ekdahl's voice.

"Father please tells me, is Terminus still alive." Ekdahl was politely asking Grim about what Kain said. Ekdahl looked covered in shadows, as if he was going to attack if angered. "tell me father!"

Grim just looked at Ekdahl. "Terminus never died, he can't die, and you should know that. He created the choice Judges; he created death so he could end immortality, you should know that, the first Reaper in existence, he created Humans, Thousands, and now the Sins, he created everything. Everyone's religion was made correct thanks to him, the Judges were the ones who made it right. His vassals like I am." Grim looked up. "If he wanted to he would just kill us all, end everything. He is the beginning and the end. The only reason the war happens is because he allows it." Ekdahl was furious.

"I thought you said he died."

"I'm sure that you have to live to be able to die, he is a God, unlike you who just wants to be a god." Ekdahl looked at Genesis.

"There is a difference between wanting to be a god, and looking at one." He vanished in the shadows.

"Grim." Genesis looked at grim with clenched fists. "Who is Terminus?"

__________________-____________________

Copy write Info:

Michael Suratt Jr.

Created on:

Friday, July 17, 2009, 11:55:28 PM


	19. Chapter 19

Reaper Can Die ep 19

Throughout all the Reaper Bloodlines, there is only one who was the father of all Reapers. Reaper legend states that the world was created in 7 days by the original king of the reapers, Reapers have a religion they call End. The end of their life their soul goes to the choice judges, they are judged before the judges and then they go to another room. There is said that Terminus sits on a throne, wearing his war armor that he used to break the siege of the first set of Human sins back when they were given their names and personality by Terminus himself and he destroyed them, fire broke out on the battle field and nobody saw the sins for years until Terminus entrusted human guardians that had the same lifespan as humans yet were skilled. Over time their names have gone in history for their heroics, and after the First reaper war set in 700 years ago, they disappeared. Terminus is said to have killed the sins and make the conflict end. End, the religion of the reaper, and out of these reapers is the father of them all, Terminus. He holds the most royal bloodline, the Terminus bloodline of the reaper clans. The sons of this clan are Grim and Kain, sons of Terminus himself. Reapers have only worshiped Terminus, never the sons of him, all reapers are equal except when it comes to kings, and Reaper Kings are the most royal of the clans. When a clan separates they become just known as Reapers, they may follow a clan but they will only be followers, not Kings. The true holders of a Royal bloodline are called Reaper Kings. And it is said that the Sins were the only human to ever match these Reaper Kings. Their names, Pride, Greed, Wrath, Sloth, Envy, Gluttony, and Lust, were matched to Reaper Kings in history until now. 700 years after the first reaper war, they appear again.

"When the world is about to End, by my name and by my bloodline, I shall end what will destroy it." – Terminus, The god of the Reapers.

________________________________________-___________________

"Pride, I just want to talk!" Genesis chased Pride, they jumped building to building.

"This world is new to you Genesis, there are many worlds, each one is different, there is even one where your predicament with the Thousands is reversed, and they are the ones thriving while Reapers die. Others there isn't even a thing called a humanoid. So what is this one?" Pride jumped from between 2 buildings and front flipped making the air in front of him turn into gold. "My perfect walkway." He stepped on each one and after that they melted.

Genesis followed to almost get hit by a car going fast near him, "Flying cars."

"Welcome to another world." Pride had gold under his shoes now, He was basically walking on air. "I thought you were going to capture me, I mean you killed Sloth and now you want to capture me don't you?"

"Why did you bring me here?" Genesis watched pride as he held onto a window.

"To show you what our creation made. Worlds! You have that same power, later everyone will want it. You have limitless power. It does not stop at making elements in thin air, or explosions out of nothing. It extends to one thing. Pure god like power, I want that more than anything. Sure I'm already a god. But nothing can stop me from wanting to be even more godlike right?" Genesis watched Pride as a car went around him.

"What am I for?"

"You have been told a legend. A legend of long ago, of someone that existed before time. A man born in the sun, a man that could make planets out of thin air, a man that chose to create instead of using his power to become powerful and have all his godly glory to himself, he gave it to what exists today. What you are looking at is the world I own, a world I did not create, but saved, they were going to destroy themselves. I destroyed that opportunity, I've brought you to a world where I'm a god of their religion, they pray to me. They ask for me, they tell me what they want and I give them what they want. All so I can be the god here. And it works. Even if I told them that I wasn't a god, they wouldn't care, all want a handout and a savior, all want a person to believe in, and if I can make miracles here, who says you can't own your own world genesis." Pride smiled, Genesis started to cry ever so little but with no expression, the tear went to his eye and the black around his eye that makes it look like he is wearing eyeliner, didn't disappear. "No real sleep has done that to you, you know, you have the abilities of a god, A GOD GENESIS!!!!. And you don't even know your real name. Genesis, the reaper king. Terminus, the reaper king, Grim, Kain, Ekdahl. These are all their names they were given, each reaper knows their own name as their own. A name they call each other as royalty has only one name. Genesis, you are the beginning, now you have a purpose, is that what you wanted?"

_______________________________-________________________________

Genesis awoke from his deep sleep, Grim and Kain stood in the room sitting in chairs opposite from each other.

"You're awake." Kain looked at Genesis. His skin was now diamond like, and his hair golden. Enriched metals still covered his bones. The onyx turned to rubies on his eyes to revile he was a reaper.

"Who are you?" Genesis looked at Kain's ever changing body, his arm was Sapphire.

"You had a fitful dream; you were saying the name of a man that should be dead. A man I thought died when I did. He is a sin you know, I wouldn't be surprised if they still existed."

"I said who are you?"

"I go by the name Kain." Genesis had his sword at ready the tip an inch in front of Kain's nose.

"Genesis, Genesis, calm down. He comes here because he saw why he died. Thanks to Vlad's Looking glass mirrors he was able to see the events Ekdahl has done. He thinks by joining us he can stop another Reaper war. It wasn't his intention to cause the first one; he thought I started it while I thought he did. The middle man wasn't Ekdahl though; he was turned by absorbing the corruption in Kain and Kain's body. It was Pride who manipulated the reapers, though there is a different pride now." Genesis lowered his sword and it dissolved.

Vlad walked into the room carrying a set of papers and dropped them all when he saw Kain. He turned pale and Kain rolled his eyes. "I'm here to stop the man I helped create, I want to stop Ekdahl."

Vlad regained composure. "Very well, like any of us would be able to kill a First generation reaper anyway."

Grim and Kain both raised their finger adding something. Grim spoke. "um….. Never mind." Kain smiled and turned to Grim.

"Why do you still show your bones? I wanted to ask you that for hundreds of years."

"Ah, well you see I've become known around the world as a collector of souls, you know the Grim Reaper. And the bones showing were what made me famous. I don't see you in any Mythology brother." Kain laughed.

"Looks like we are in the same boat though, we both have no skin." Grim started laughing.

"I only use a body of flesh when I need to reproduce and such."

Kain's body turned platinum and white gold. "You mean you can actually use a real body?"

"Yes, but only when I need it, it ages when I use it."

Kain got up and walked to Vlad. "I know you want to see the boy for his weapon diagnostics, can you take me as well. I would like to visit the shifter as well."

"Weapon diagnostics? Shifter? Cant reapers already change their weapons?" Genesis was confused.

"Actually they can only change their weapon size and shape. We need the Reaper Shifter to change our Category. For example you use swords, only swords, I use a spear, Vincent a scythe and a gun, and Kain his body and so on."

"ok, so what if I wanted to change it?"

Vlad smiled, "That's why we are Visiting Dr. Krebs. A Human turned Reaper."

______________________________-_________________________

Dr. Krebs looked at his machine; it was a round circular tank with his assistant in it, "bloody machine! Work!" He kicked it and turned his finger into a screwdriver turning a screw loose. He wore a White lab coat and had Goggles around his neck. His hair and face looked like he was near an explosion but was unharmed. He sounded German. "Ok, you can come out Candy." A cute girl with elbow length black hair came out of the chamber with a lolly pop. "well?"

"It worked daddy!" she wore the exact same clothes as him but she had a very cute British accent. She hugged him.

"I knew it would sweetheart, I'm glad you are here to help."

Vlad, Genesis, and Kain walked into the room. "Dr. Magnus Krebs, my good friend. It's been a long time."

"Ah Vlad. Its so good to see you." They kissed each other's cheek as a greeting. Krebs smiled. "None the less, my daughter Candy is here."

"Candice, how beautiful of a woman you have grown into." Vlad kissed her hand.

"Oh my, Vlad. I don't think you should be flirting with your workers." Candice blushed.

"Whoever said I was flirting." Vlad smiled.

"Vlad, always the charmer." Genesis looked at Kain. Kain looked at the machines around him. his midnight black cloak with gold laces were perfectly shown in the bright room.

"These machines, they follow the designs based on your schematics?"

"No, I think them up then I make them easier with my own two hands. I think it was you who called me the Reaper Swiss army knife as a joke Vlad." Vlad laughed at Kreb's joke only slightly. "You might have been right." His arm turned into a Swiss army knife and he pointed with the scissors. "Are you ready for a test run Mr. Genesis?" Genesis went to where Krebs pointed. It was a big pool of water that looked like a fish tank.

"What do I do?" Genesis looked at Krebs.

"Summon your current blade and drop it into the chamber. Just focus on your blade and we will run the test." Genesis summoned his blade. The Black sword with the gauges showed up. He dropped it in. Krebs watched a computer screen. "Very good…. now just focus."

"That can't be right, the blade changed, that's not the one he dropped." Vlad looked at the monitor; the blade was a long 3 foot katana. "It's a Katana? The one he dropped in was a sword with gauges in it, this one has flames? Look its changing again." they looked at the tank and nothing, it was still the same blade genesis dropped in, It shaped into 2 black blades with a black flag on one and a white on the other. It slowly shaped back into his black blade with gauges. "This tank is supposed to resist changing so that we can properly study it." They looked at the tank and it didn't move.

"Well ill call that passing anyway, his blade stayed solid in the water. Very good genesis."

"Whatever."

"None the less, Kain your turn."

Kain walked to the platform. They all watched. "How is he going to do this?"

"Is he going to jump in?" They watched as Kain looked at them and smiled. He took off his cloak and set it next to the ramp. He wore only a pair of Gold shorts.

"You all want to see my weapon?" He started in a stance where he was crouching down, "Ahhhhh!!!!! Arrrrrrrrrrr!!! HAAAA!!!" His thin body became muscular looking with rare gems and cracks started on his back, he continued with this as he cracked around slightly. Through the crack they could see some white. "AAAAAAAAA!!!!" a Pure white skeleton came out of the Gem body of Kain's back. He pulled his arm out of the gemmed arm, he made a fist with his boney hand and let his fingers go out and made another fist. "That feels good." Everybody looked like they saw a ghost. Kain's Body looked so much different from Grim's though they both were skeletons, Grim's was black and Kain's was white, Kain had Fangs it seemed and instead of fire for eyes he had red stones that seemed to cry blood. Spikes formed on his knuckles. "Come now, get to diagnostics, I made my weapon to look like me not to make me wait on you." He dropped it in the pool, Genesis was sort of confused, and he looked at Kain's body in the tank and Kain above looking down on him. "Hey, genesis put your hand on the glass…" Genesis looked at the body, it seemed extremely lifeless. He placed his hand on the glass and he saw the Gemmed body blink and go to genesis quickly. It surprised Genesis.

"That's not cool man!" Out of the body Kain had a similar laugh to Grim's.

"Genesis look at this." They all looked at Kain's body be taken apart by the computer's data. Slowly they saw what weapons it was. Chains, guns, whips, swords, axes, a bow and arrow, His legs were meant to be multiple scythes, his spine a sword itself. Even the hair would be used for wires. He was a walking weapon cache.

"Damn…."

"Well I think you all are done now." His body climbed out of the tank and he got in it.

"Little creepy but really cool, hey genesis, how about a sword spar?" Genesis looked at Krebs. "I could use the practice, I'm still a reaper in Vlad's employment, I still need practice." Krebs walked to some doors and they opened automatically and Genesis followed. "ok genesis, we have Kain, Grim, and Vlad watching today, we sent for Kushimaru as well, he will be watching. The rules are the first one to disarm his opponent wins."

"Easy enough." Genesis had his sword ready on one end as Krebs smiled.

________________________________-_______________________________

Pride stood on top of a skyscraper. "It's a great night." He wore a black duster with a gold collar with diamond buttons. He had well kept blonde hair, at times it seemed to defy gravity. He had a thin strong body and he was tall and stood straight. 2 swords and 2 guns were noticeable; he drew a blade and a gun. "thus I say it, Thus it shall be." He jumped off the skyscraper and felt the wind as he flew, pride wished more than anything to fly, just to fly, but all he can do for now is fall. The blade whistled while cutting into the wind. Pride looked at the bulletin boards of him, Leader, master, Lord, God. In this world he had many names. He loved them all, to have a following, but he wanted more. Something….. Something new. He told the previous Pride that he would do his duty as a Sin, but Pride wants something more, he wants to be a God of another world now. He let go of his gun as a tear went down his eye, the gun fell as fast has him, he let the other one fall, and he wielded his second blade, the air was noticeable around him, white streaks around his blades. He fell faster, ever so closer to the earth below him. "Goodbye, my world." He spun his blades fast and landed on the dirt on his feet, his guns went into his holster and his portal started, he started to the world of humans.

_______________________________-______________________________

Genesis slashed at Krebs, "got to do better than that." Krebs just dodged it with little trying. He blocked a couple of times with his blade, he was really flexible. "This reminds me of the time I fought Kaos, hell-of-a guy he was way more flexible than I am now. He did things like this." Krebs stabbed his blade into the ground and kicked genesis in the face while upside down holding the blade. He held onto the handle for a second and was still upside down when genesis looked at him. He flipped back up and rested his sword on his shoulder; it dissolved leaving the handle so he wouldn't lose yet. "Back to my own style, I can give you info on our common enemies later." Krebs blocked with the hilt and rested his hand on genesis's blade. The blade melted. Genesis lost. "Well….. Looks like your blade gave way."

"It didn't give way, you shifted it!"

"No I didn't, look." Genesis looked at the blade on the ground; it was in its original shape.

"You're a cheater."

"That was just to show you that I can copy an opponent's fighting style in battle."

"So you have everyone's power?"

"No, I have anyone I have fought for more than 4 minutes and 20 seconds fighting style with weapons. That includes people like Vlad and Anacreon. I can dodge and gather info then, I'm not too skilled with killing on my own powers, and they are more useful with my research." Genesis watched Krebs.

"Tell me about Kaos."

"He is insane in my book, loves battle, but hates killing if he doesn't get to drain blood from the opponent. He got pretty mad when I turned my blood into air, almost killed him." Krebs started laughing. "anyway, his style was actually one of the most difficult to copy, it's not that its advanced, because it relies on speed, strength, flexibility, and intellect at the same time, I don't have the right amount of flexibility, I have a data disc if you want to spar a image of him." Genesis nodded. "This was downloaded from my mind, so it's going to be him 300 years ago when I was in Romania with Proctor and Vlad, funny thing is he had a friend then, absorbed his blood to live." Genesis saw Krebs leave for a second; he appeared in a room overlooking the chamber. Genesis could hear Krebs clearly, "now then, I'm about to run the disc, are you ready?" Genesis nodded and got ready for the fight, Sword to the ready. A man with a dark forest Green cape like cloak and a black ninja outfit appeared in front of him, he had a sword that was positioned to kill, he looked rabid and bloodthirsty, really angry, his red eyes and black hair with silver streaks, Genesis has seen them before. He was there when Ekdahl tried to recruit him.

"Looks like I have a fight! Hahaha!" Genesis saw him speed fast and twist backwards and striked genesis's blade with the sword, he flipped from there and striked above then spun around with another strike, he kicked genesis and landed on his feet. "This was supposed to be a fight." He stabbed his sword into the ground and used his index finger to balance. Genesis saw this with Krebs earlier. Kaos just stood there like that, upside down balancing on his finger. Genesis felt that if he came close then he would be hit by a set of combos again. He flipped forward anyway and sliced through genesis sword as the hologram dissipated.

"So…. You couldn't even hit or even make a move at Kaos."

"I've seen him before. He has Joined Ekdahl."

"Makes sense, he has dealt with both sides in the past, but still, he joins whoever he wishes, he doesn't like sides but he picks the one that will give him the most blood."

Genesis looked at Vlad in the stands. He was on a cell phone. "Impossible, is he ok? Ok, good. I'll be there soon. Genesis, come with me, Kain, we may need you, Proctor has been attacked by a Sin in the church he is rebuilding."

______________________-__________________

Copy Write info:

Michael Suratt Jr.

Created On:

Saturday, July 25, 2009, 2:03:37 AM


	20. Chapter 20

Reaper Can Die ep 20

"You told us that they were dead!" Pride was talking to the leader of the Thousands, Mako Makashi. Mako had one Red eye and one blue eye. He looked extremely rich in a expensive white suit with the Thousand's crest on the front pocket, a silk white cloth on his shoulders, pure white gloves, a golden claw ring with a dragon head on the knuckle, it shared the same eyes has him. Blue and red, and he wielded a cane with a half sapphire, half ruby; the cane had a rare black, beautiful metal. A man with strange scars was next to him, maybe a bodyguard, He had claw like gauntlet glove, and the deep scars glowed as if they were inside an electric current. His clothes were tattered and what was left of a cloak went off the back of his belt that had a sword on it, he had a tattered white shirt with the remains of a golden crest of the Thousands, he wore a mask that was like a mirror.

"I told you that ages ago Pride, please have some tea." Mako sipped on a glass of tea silently and carefully placed it on the table. "Let's not start a war between each other; we have other things to worry about than Saint and Sinner ruining our plan to capture Proctor." Mako smiled as Pride looked away in disgust, the eyes; it made Pride feel like he was drowning in really cold water and cooking alive in a volcano, he felt at the mercy of Mako, Mako motioned to the chair with his hand. "Please, sit and enjoy the tea." Pride sat down.

"We failed because of lack on Intel." Mako crossed his leg, his white dress shoes were beautiful looking, with a black diamond in the middle of the left side.

"You failed not because of lack of Intel, but on lack of power, you thought yourself a god and went alone, the sins are powerful together, not apart, as for the thousands, we are a…. opposite case." The man stood like a statue, "You may talk Nicolao."

"I wish that we knew more on which reapers are alive now, but even a few can be told what to do by the right power." His voice was a deep beautiful Italian accent. "We thousands are an immortal race."

"You're dying slowly; your race might not even exist after this war." Mako looked at pride as pride turned away again.

"Our race is better fit then yours Pride. You only have 7 when we have over 13."

"I'm still part of the Human race!" Pride got furious from Mako's statement.

"You only think your human, tell me, do you remember who you were before becoming Pride, do you remember your mother, your father, your childhood or life itself? Were you ever really born?" Pride turned away again.

"I believe I'm human, I can feel it."

"You turned on Humanity when you became Pride, you lead the sins to protect who cast you aside, they repent and resent you, you are nothing to them. You wish to become a god of their world, to make peace, who says they won't thing wrong on you, you were once human, that's it, you cast it aside when you became pride. You became their protector, ironically enough their hate." Pride made a fist, his hand on the gun by his side.

"Mako, when you die, humanity will look at me with thanks." Nicolao raised his hand it had a line of electricity go between his fingers; Pride drew his gun and shot twice at Mako from the 4 feet away distance. One of the bullets was drawn to the electric field around Nicolao's arm, the other hung in the air in front of Mako. "So that's your power, you can use stasis fields."

"Pride, if that was my power, then I wouldn't have become immortal, I have a lot more power than you think." Mako moved his hand like he would swat away a fly near his face lazily, Pride was telekinetically slamed into the wall, he summoned a Violin and started to play a song as his back was in the wall,

"I won't be defeated!" Pride started to play the Legend of the Celtic Fiddle by WolfStone with his Violin. Flame engulfed a area around him making the telekinetic powers Mako used unable to affect Pride. "I wanted to wait to use this." Pride played energetically and smiled. A tear went down his eye, "I shall save humanity from you Mako!" Mako smiled and had his hand on his chin as he relaxed in his chair sipping tea, fire turned into a strong wind and Nicolao ran to attack Pride, Lightning pushed through the wind and a wall of earth went up to block the lightning, when the dust settled Pride was nowhere to be seen, just the sound of his Violin remained for a minute.

"I'll give him this; he has a great skill with a violin."

___________________________-_____________________________

10 hours earlier

_________________________-_________________________

Proctor stood in his church, a gift from Vlad, Proctor wanted to rebuild a church and he got his wish, Vlad gave Proctor all the materials, Proctor has been building the church from scratch for 10 years, it's his favorite thing to do, especially on a day like today, he chose not to use his powers for the building, instead he would make it as a personal project as it would have been as his life as a human, he had almost everything done, all he had to do was finish the ceiling and the windows, he even personally made the pew and the benches. He hand chose the fabric for the seats and cut some trees for the benches. It was beautiful, he smiled and felt the fabric as he passed, he felt how smooth the wood was that he cut, he felt how beautiful the walls were done, he smiled at the cross behind the pew, he walked up the small set of steps and looked at his personal bible on the altar.

"Jeremiah Proctor." Proctor looked up to see a man armed with a brown duster on. Proctor fixed his glasses and felt the cross in the middle of them.

"I haven't gone as Jeremiah for over a long time. May I ask your name?" Proctor took off his glasses, he had a cross tattoo on his eye going down touching his nose and his reaper eyes were Red with Silver crosses in the middle of them. His nose had a cross the exact shape as his glasses, he cleaned them and put them back on.

"My name is relevant to you; I'm here to confess my sins." Proctor smiled and looked at the man.

"Very well, um please sit down." The man sat down on a nearby bench, he was the first to visit the church, it was on the outskirts of the old town that Proctor build long ago, right on the land of his farm. He found that the town was thriving again as it was all that time ago and he became a simple priest in it.

"Well, first ill start by my sin, I believe me to be a god, the most important person in the world that can change the outcome of this planet any way I desire." Proctor frowned.

"Now I understand why you didn't tell me your name, you don't have one do you, Pride?" Pride smiled.

"How did you figure that one out?"

"For one you're armed in a church." Proctor looked at his Bible and smiled, he followed with his finger on a paragraph, "Proverbs 16:18, pride goeth before destruction, and an haughty spirit before a fall."

"Listen Proctor, I'm not here to kill you, just to make a point and capture you." Proctor looked as if he was meditating. He looked happy really, "are you even listening?" Pride shot a bullet at proctor, it disintegrated before it reached him. "I see….."

"When I am talking to god, none can touch me." Pride looked at Proctor and the area around. He picked up a bench taking it right out of the ground, nails and screws now loose. He threw it at Proctor. A man with 2 black blades and red edges sliced the Bench in half.

"Sorry about your bench man." Proctor looked up and smiled. "Saint, is sinner here as well?" Sinner came out of the corner of the room with the stone in hand; Pride looked at Sinner with the stone.

"The stone of the dead!?" Sinner slowly walked to Pride.

"This is a rare stone made by John Valons and my brother. If you call yourself a sin then exit this church." The red blood like dripping was forming where sinner stood.

"Now you listen here I was told to capture Proctor, so just step aside so I can………."

Pride was teleported elsewhere; the stone made him disappear before any true conflict.

______________________________________-__________________________________

"……….do my job….. Damn, where am I?" Pride looked up and looked at the clouds. "Back to the drawing board, it took me a while to get there, now what, I guess ill go see Mako."

______________________________________-_________________________________________

Genesis looked around the church, Pride's battle was at best a test tward Proctor, but he didn't think that Saint and Sinner would be there.

"Ah, Genesis, I would like you to meet my old friends. Saint, and Sinner." Sinner had his arms crossed and looking out the window while Saint shook hands with Genesis. Sinner didn't like to be introduced by Proctor, not while John was in the room. He stood near the door watching the 2.

"What ever happened in the past, stays in the past." Vlad wanted to end the conflict that might have escalated.

"I am not angry about them taking the stone, but I am angry that they left without a goodbye for over a century, making me think they were dead." John stepped away from the wall. His cloak shining as bright as ever, he was apparently healed from his fight against Garth.

"The stone saved me and my brother many times John, it was ours to begin with." Sinner and John glared at each other, every so often John would take off his Sunglasses to look at Sinner with his Pearl white eyes.

"What stone!" Genesis stepped in; he wanted to know what this conflict was about.

"Over time, The stone went my names, many names, The Philosopher's stone, The Alchemist's stone, Elixir of Life, and to the Reapers, The Blood Stone, . Alchemists like Sir Isaac Newton, Nicolas Flamel and Frater Albertus, believed it to be a way to become enlightened. The Thousands race call it the rock of Illusions, for Thousands It would cause hallucinations and make them see thing. The sins of the reaper war called it the Stone of the dead, they wouldn't want to try to find it, they believed it to be devil's work. Many speculation and theory is brought in on how to make one. And time showed us there has been little success, but still success. The stone was once made by me, it Requires a voluntarily sacrifice of a reaper to make the stone."

"Stop it John, I'm warning you!" Sinner was getting frustrated and angry at John for his speech.

"Humans found different ways before but none as potent and immaterial as this one, this stone, is the Immortal Stone as I call it. Caused by Saint's love of his brother to sacrifice his own memories, body and blood to bring Sinner back to life." Sinner's sword pierced John's shoulder and stabbed into the wall before anyone knew that Sinner moved. "Whose body did we use to put his soul in Sinner, does Saint know that you used the stone to kill someone else and make him a new body. Not any different than what I have been doing for a millennia. Who did we kill for it Sinner?"

"Is it true brother, the Reason I can't remember is because its in the stone?" Saint watched his brother, Vlad and Proctor had their weapons armed pointing at Sinner.

"Tell him sinner, tell him how if you put the stone in him instead of your arm it can revive his memories." Sinner started to cry softly, without expression. Sinner twisted the blade and John didn't even flinch. "Whose body is he in Sinner? Who did you use to bring his soul back?" Sinner's blade dissipated, he used the stone from his arm to heal John's wounds.

"The memories from just me dying and after were not the only ones you lost, you also lost some from before, we were always together, but you never remembered that we had one more in our group at all times, my wife Faith." Saint's eyes widened. "She was more beautiful than even the angels we drew together, she was more beautiful than any art we seen during our life, she sacrificed herself to save you after you saved me. Her body is the link, and now it's yours, reconstructed to look just like you, and then woke up that day and hugged me, you whispered into my ear, I'm glad you're alive brother, you fell back to sleep and I cried, the next day I asked you if the name Faith meant anything to you, you didn't know anyone by that name and I left it at that, we went away not even saying goodbye to our friends." John hugged Sinner as sinner cried. "It was only to protect you brother, only to protect you."

____________________________________________-________________________________________

Copy Write info:

Michael Suratt Jr.

Created on:

Saturday, July 25, 2009, 10:31:15 PM


	21. Chapter 21

Reaper Can Die ep 21

"I'm tired of this, I'm scared more than anyone and I lead this. It's my entire fault, why did I do this." Genesis lay in a pool of his own blood, the wounds just big enough for the limit reapers have that they can't heal themselves. "I shouldn't have done this, my friends, all my friends will suffer because of my mistake." Genesis was more pale than he usually was, almost ghost white. He looked at the shattered blade in his hand. The black sword, it reflected the blood and his face like a mirror, he looked up at the ceiling, a dark, deep room that he would die in if he didn't get help soon. He saw the faces of his friends that he betrayed, Anacreon, John, Vlad, Grim…… everyone walking away from his mind, it was almost too much for him to bare, he betrayed them to save them. But they would never know, only Genesis and Terminus would know the truth, a small light came from the ceiling.

"He is over here, Ekdahl quick!" Kaos jumped down from the hole and landed softly, Genesis could still picture sparing with Kaos in his mind. Genesis cryed softly, his tears mixing in with his blood. Ekdahl came swiftly out of the shadows.

"My son." Ekdahl wiped away genesis's tears, "Its ok son, we are safe now." Ekdahl started to cry softly, he looked about 24 still. He looked away. "Kaos, filter his blood and patch him up."

"No….. I want die here, I would rather die a traitor than live as a broken king." Genesis looked up at the ceiling, his eyes faded.

"Kaos what are you waiting for!? Help my son!!!" Ekdahl yelled at Kaos who was watching genesis, he looked away from them both and looked at Ekdahl with one glare.

"Genesis was more of a king then you will ever be Ekdahl." Genesis's eyes faded from red, to gray.

___________________________________-_________________________________

Genesis awoke from his nightmare, "what was that….." He punched the wall by his bed. "Why am I having these dreams?" Saint was by his bedside reading a Manga.

"Dreams? Of what?"

"Saint? What are you doing here?" Saint looked at genesis.

"Well, since the sins are thought to be active and the Thousands were working with them was our intelligence. I'm standing guard…."

"What can you do to protect me?"

"Like anyone would get in here anyway, so basically all I'm doing is reading Manga and sipping on the crappy drinks from their cafeteria, At least I get new gear, and it doesn't matter if you tell me your dream, we did get it on record." Genesis looked at Saint's Manga and back at him.

"For a few days now, I've had dreams of something; it's so weird, so real though. I don't believe them anyway, some of them I work for Vlad still, others like the one just now, I'm with Ekdahl."

"What happened in this dream?" Saint had his full attention on genesis.

"Well, in this one, I died." Genesis lay down as if nothing happened, like he has dreams of death every day. Saint looked shocked.

"Whatever."

"Seriously whatever?" Genesis kept on looking at the ceiling.

"Yah, I never care about dreams anyway, forget I asked." Saint smiled as if he knew something else, was genesis saying something in his sleep.

"Genesis, Grim has told me to ask you if you would like to handle a job."

"I don't work for you Vlad." Genesis kept facing the wall.

"I'm not ordering, I'm asking a favor." Genesis turned and looked at Vlad, he was smiling, his rings that had his name spelled were shining, but he looked like he was in a fight with someone.

"What happened to you?"

"We had a run in with a Sin, That's why we need you."

"What could I do, I would probably get in the way."

"He wants to talk to you. That way… That way they can discus everything. They betrayed the Thousands, they want to join us. We need your help." Genesis got up from his bed. He looked at Vlad as he passed.

"Erase my dreams; what's in my head are all my own rights. I don't want anyone else seeing the nightmares in my mind." Vlad wasn't smiling, he turned to genesis and grabbed his arm.

"Wait." Genesis looked back at Vlad. "We know our god exists cause he gives us our Reaper Titles. Terminus gave you a title himself, The End Reaper." Vlad passed Genesis a letter, stamped with Terminus's pendent itself. The bottom design looked like a symbol genesis has never seen before. But he could see a T in the middle of it, seemed like there was words in there making the T. it was Latin, he thought Proctor would be able to read it but he didn't know, he opened it, the stamp dissolved in the air. Genesis could hear a god like voice in the air; he looked around but could find no source. He looked at the letter, it said exactly what it write, if Terminus's voice.

"Genesis, Son of Ekdahl. Race of the Reapers, Clan Terminus, I present to you your reaper title you will be known as. The Beginning reaper, wear your name proud as each one does. I Terminus will watch over you and protect you. For you are my successors, the new era of the Reapers. Each one of you, every single reaper, each human, each thousands and sin, are all my children, for you all are equal. Destroy this paper and be proud of your title." The voice subsided, Genesis figured only he could hear it.

"Congratulations Genesis, what was your title." Genesis passed the paper to Vlad. "Genesis, each paper is unique to the reaper it is assigned to, each one, looks blank to another." Genesis rubbed the paper and it burst into flames.

"I am the Beginning reaper." Vlad smiled.

"The new leadership of reaper. Mine was simple, Vlad, the impailer Reaper, described my abilities and told me I hold a bloodline that would become a king's line eventually." Genesis started out the door as if ignoring Vlad. "Wait, you will need to approve with contract that you accept the job." Genesis looked at Vlad from the doorway, he was handed another envelope, this one held one piece of paper with Genesis instructions.

"Upon signing you agree to complete your mission to confront the sin that is to be met, Sloth, he is said to wait in the bar 3 miles down our headquarters in the Alpha world. Proctor and John will take you there. Anacreon will be watching from a distance." Genesis looked over the paper and signed it. He walked out the door.

____________________________-_______________________________

Genesis was going high speed with Proctor and John, "Why are we doing a speed run to there, wouldn't teleporting be faster." They jumped building to building.

"Alpha's government has laws against teleportation, saying it would be bad if anyone other than government officials used it. just keeping power for their selves." Genesis stepped on a loose brick when Anacreon caught him and disappeared again when Genesis was safe.

"At least Anacreon is fast enough to keep up." Genesis looked forward again and started running. A bright light was in front of him. "What is that?" Genesis looked at the light, it was like going into a bright tunnel.

"I don't see a light genesis, I see different from you; I can see thanks to my magic."

"I don't see anything either Genesis."

"But its right in…….." Genesis disappeared as he entered the tunnel.

________________________-___________________________

"…. Front of us." Genesis was in a room, a dark room that was lit by 6 eyes in front of him. the Choice Judges, Corruption, Purity and Neutrality were at their podiums watching genesis. Torches lit from each corner. There were no doors, no windows, it was a room that only had the judges in it.

"Genesis of Clan Terminus. Do you know why we have called you?" Genesis looked over the judges, each one with their distinctive items but not different if they didn't have them. He watched them as they stood lifeless looking, shadows bending around them slightly. He thought of Ekdahl from the shadows but he knew these were the Choice Judges he heard about. Genesis had questions for them.

"I have a question, a few questions."

"You want to know what we are." The judges said genesis's question right before he said it. Purity spoke.

"We are another race, we are few, and we are three." Corruption spoke.

"We are council, judge, trial, error, fault, we are the Choice Judges that lead all paths." Neutrality spoke.

"why am….." Genesis tried another question and was quickly interrupted.

"You are here to know your fate better." Purity.

"You are here to see that you do not destroy what he built." Corruption.

"You are here to see Terminus himself." Neutrality.

"Are?...."

"We are not." The judges answered the question only genesis knew. "You may see him now." Genesis saw a door form out of the wall and open, the light was the same type he saw when he came here.

"GENESIS, MY SUCCESSOR." Genesis walked into the room. It was a nice, peaceful room. Genesis saw a man pouring tea carefully. "Genesis, right on time, the tea has just finished. I have to thank the man who invented tea later." Genesis looked over the man, he looked very fit, and the man was beautiful.

"You're not going to interrupt me are you?"

"Genesis, Genesis, I'm not as impatient as the Judges, I have them so I can enjoy my retirement. Im afraid this my force me out of it again."

"Are you Terminus?"

"I am Genesis, and believe me, if any reaper seen me before, he would either be dead or bones." Terminus laughed kindly. He looked around 40 years old with blonde hair and a blonde beard that was very well groomed. He wore his hair in a pony tail. He sipped the hot tea quietly. "Come on, Sit down." Genesis obeyed even though he didn't even think of anything. It's like he was forced to. "I'm terribly sorry, I guess I'm not used to company." Terminus shook his hand. Genesis felt that he had his mind back again.

"Um…. What is my propose?" Terminus looked up and frowned. Genesis saw the smiling man at the beginning disappear.

"Do I have to spell it out? Genesis, Genesis, look, I told you already about 3 times, you are my successor." Genesis looked around the room. It was quiet.

"What about my power?"

"The power to create worlds is a simple thing, but the power to create life is another story. I'm known as The End Reaper, my last appearance I ended the war 700 years ago."

"I thought Ekdahl ended it by absorbing Kain." Terminus looked kindly to genesis.

"Kain was….. well he had a ego that would swallow the world, he didn't really care about the world, he just blamed Grim for everything, he stayed here for 700 years as a 'time out'." Genesis kindly listened to Terminus. "I gave Ekdahl a unlock to his mind so he could change the future, instead of the world being destroyed then, Ekdahl would be the one to destroy it later, Ekdahl absorbed Kain and ended the war, he chose to regroup and fight again. No longer was it Kain's hate tward Grim, but Ekdahl hated his Father." Terminus sipped on his tea. "Ironically you hate your father. Grim and Kain hates me, it's a cycle I guess, each son in Clan Terminus hates their father." Terminus poured another cup of tea.

"I sort of expected something else." Genesis looked at his cup of tea. Terminus started to laugh.

"You think this is my real form, I'm not called the god of the Reapers for just making planets." Terminus shifted his entire body from a 40 year old man to a 17 year old Genesis. "I am Terminus, The End Reaper. God of the Reapers, I do not keep one form." Genesis looked at Terminus. He felt that made more sense. "Now Genesis." Terminus turned into Sloth, he wore a striped suit that was in white and gray, what seemed to be black blots of ink shifted on the end of his sleeves. He had a lazy expression almost asleep; he spilt the tea in his hand on the table and lazily cleaned it up. "I believe you have someone to meet….." he spoke as if he was about to fall asleep or just woke up. "now please,….." he yawned, "Wake up." Genesis blacked out in the room.

Copy write info:

Michael Suratt jr.

Created on:

Thursday, July 30, 2009, 10:02:30 PM


End file.
